We're Getting There
by Mushrambolover
Summary: Previously 'Could There Be Love in the Air' Multiple pairings, AU
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is my first fic. EVER, so if you could leave a comment, just tell me if I should keep writing or if I suck. Oh yeah…Mushra, Sago, and Kutal don't fuse to become Mushrambo. (Mushra and Yakumo are just friends for this fic. only) Mushrambo and Yakumo are deeply in love, Sago loves Binka, and Binka loves Sago. big grin And no… I don't own Shinzo, though I wish I did, especially those cute guys, Mushra, hyper Mushra, and of course, MUSHRAMBO! O.K., I'll stop blabbing on now!

Mushra looked on as Mushrambo whispered something in Yakumo's ear. Then he overheard Kutal talking to Sago, "Sago, what shall I cook for dinner?" "Huh… uh… sorry Kutal, I didn't hear you, what did you say?" Sago said drooling over Binka who was playing with the kittens. "I asked you what I should cook for dinner." Kutal said irritably. "Let's see, I think we should have… fish!" Sago said still drooling over Binka. "Good idea, I can make my fish soufflé!" Kutal exclaimed. "Hey Mushra, kittens, Binka, come fishing with us!" Sago half-yelled at the five of them. "O.K." they all replied at once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yakumo, do you want to go find that we saw a little earlier?" Mushrambo whispered in Yakumo's ear. Yakumo merely nodded and looked over at Mushra who was muttering something to himself. Soon after, she heard Sago calling Mushra, the kittens, and Binka to follow him and Kutal to go fishing for dinner.

"O.K., so scratch the river, how about we just stay right here?" Mushrambo said in a low- mischievous voice. "I'd love that." She said with shivers running down her spine. All of the sudden she noticed everyone was gone, except Mushrambo and her. Next thing she knew, his arms were around her waist and back. She looked at his gorgeous blue eyes- he stared at hers. Then he attracted her to him, and then she felt his armor against her chest- they were kissing.

O.k., so promise me you'll review. PLEASE! I need to know if I suck or rock. Oh yeah, if you guys like me there will be more chapters on the way. And sooner or later the rating might change- so just keep a look out for this story.


	2. What will she Say?

**Chapter 2**

O.K.! Thanks for the reviews! MushraSuki2ever, you crack me up, with your stories, AND reviews! And, I kinda thought when Binka first appeared, that Sago had the hotts for her, like when they were at that 'theme park,' he was holding her pretty close on the ride. Sorry about the short chapter, I promise this one will be longer. And since you liked it, I decided to keep writing, once again, I don't own Shinzo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Sago, why don't you just tell her?" Kutal questioned irritably. "Tell who, what?" Sago asked a little confused. "Tell Binka how you really feel about her!" Kutal replied. "I can't, I'm just a nobody that she wouldn't take interest in." Sago said with sadness in his eyes.

Meanwhile…

"Just tell em' Binka!" Mushra said in a low voice, as not to attract attention from Kutal, the kittens, and especially not Sago. "Tell 'em'' what, and who is 'em''? "Tell Sago that you love him!" Mushra stated slightly louder. "Well, I guess I should, I mean love should NEVER be a secret, right! If he likes me great- if he doesn't, then I'll get over him." Binka said energetically.

Meanwhile… again…

"Yakumo, do you love me?" Mushrambo questioned Yakumo. "Yes. Why do you ask?" Yakumo replied. "Well, do you think we could ever be together?" "Of course, I mean we love each other don't we?" "I guess your right, but- never mind." He sighed. "What- tell me!" "Are you sure? Please don't get mad if you say no to my question." "O.k., I won't get mad, now tell me!" "Will you marry me?"

Back with the whole Sago/Binka situation…

"Sago , can I talk to you, alone?" Binka asked her beloved Sago. "Ummm… sure." Sago said with red starting to rise in his cheeks. They walked just out of earshot when Binka blurted out, "I LOVE YOU!" "What?" Sago said now madly blushing. "I said I love you, silly." Binka joked a little bit. "But-…" Sago searched for words, but couldn't find any. "But, what, all I want to know is if you love me, or not." Binka said as her hope was slowly dying out. "Well, I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore… I LOVE YOU TOO!" Sago yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sorry it's kinda short, I have this HUGE freakin' science test to study for. Fuck the teachers! (jk) Any ways… what do you think Yakumo should tell Mushrambo. And if Suki is reading this, can I use your name in the upcoming chapters? And if you let me there might be some definite Suki/Mushra potential.


	3. The Proposal Is Announced

O.k. thank you for the reviews! Sorry it took a little bit, but, hey, your reading now aren't you? Once Again, I DON'T OWN SHINZO!sigh

**Chapter Three, The Proposal Is Announced.**

"Are you serious, Mushrambo?" Yakumo said slightly confused. "Yes, I am VERY serious. I love you with all of my heart!" Mushrambo answered. "Well, of course I'll marry you! I love you with all of my heart, too!" Yakumo said while hugging Mushrambo furiously.

After what seemed like an eternity in his arms, Mushrambo pulled away and slipped a small gold ring on Yakumo's ring finger. It fit perfectly and right on top, laid a small, sparkling diamond. "It's gorgeous Mushrambo!" Yakumo shrieked with delight. "I hoped you would like it. Sago, Kutal, and Mushra helped me pick it out for you." "How sweet! I love you soooo much!" She said, and then lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I've got to show the others, and tell them the good news! Come on Mushrambo, let's go find them!" Yakumo said with excitement filling her voice.

**Back with the others…**

"I wanted to tell you so many times." Sago whispered to Binka as he held her in his tight embrace. "I was so afraid you'd reject my heart, then I just couldn't keep it from you, with some help from Mushra." Binka said shyly while returning Sago's hug. Then, without warning, Sago dipped his head down to her level and kissed her, right where Kutal, Mushra, and the kittens could see.

"Ewwwww!" yelled all three kittens when they saw Sago and Binka kissing. "What are you guys 'ewwww'-ing over?" Kutal asked the kittens. "Look at Sago and Binka over there by that tree over there." Estee cried out with amusement.

"I'm guessing they finally told each other how they felt." Mushra stated the obvious. "That's nice that they both love each other." Kutal said in a lovey-dovey tone.

"It's nice how both who love each other?" Mushrambo said walking from behind some trees with Yakumo right next to him. "That Sago and Binka told each other they loved one another, and now they are kissing!" Kutal blurted out.

"Awe…. How sweet!" Yakumo said in an almost too cheery voice. "What's up with the ring on your finger, Yakumo?" Binka asked as she and Sago were walking back from their talk. "Oh… this?" Yakumo asked pointing to her ring finger. "Yes, that ring, what other ring could I be talking about?" Binka replied a little irritably. "Mushrambo just proposed to me while you guys were gone. And guess what… I accepted!" Yakumo stated joyfully. "Oh my goodness! That's great!" Binka shouted.

Once again, short chapter. I'm working on making them longer. And Suki, I think you're going to be in the next chapter!


	4. Into Town

**Oh yeah… a few people asked me people's ages. They aren't like, real in the T.V. show- only in my twisted version. (My twisted version has waaaaaayyyyy different pairings/ages than the real thing) So, here we go:**

**Sago: 16**

**Binka: 15 ½**

**Yakumo: 19**

**Mushrambo: 20**

**Mushra: 14**

**Kutal: late thirties-early forties**

**Kittens: 8**

**Suki… your time is here! Oh, thanks for the reviews- you keep me writing in my darkest times. This chapter is longer than any chapter I have written- that's one very big step for me! Anyways (this gets sooooo annoying) I DON'T OWN SHINZO! sigh**

**Chapter four**

Into Town

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Sago said to Mushrambo and Yakumo while walking into a small town the next day. "I'm happy for us, too." Mushrambo said, grabbing Yakumo and pulling her into him. "Just one question. Where the hell can you guys get married?" Mushra sighed.

"I don't know, maybe in this small town here?" Yakumo asked Mushrambo. "That's probably a good idea…. There aren't going to be many towns other than this one, once we pass that valley over there." Mushrambo pointed to the valley about a day's walk from where they were.

"I think we should really do that. And, after the wedding, we can get FOOD!" Kutal shouted "Is that all you think about?" Mushra smacked Kutal in the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" Kutal screamed. "Nothing…. You just deserved it." Mushra exclaimed. "Mushra, try to be just a little bit nicer. Will ya?" Yakumo asked Mushra.

But, Mushra didn't hear Yakumo. He was staring mindlessly at a girl in the marketplace. "Mushra- are you even listening?" Mushrambo asked while waving his hands in front of Mushra's face. "Umm… yeah, sure, whatever…" Mushra mumbled still looking at the beautiful girl, who was now walking towards them.

This enterran looked to be about 13 ½. Except for her golden eyes, she looked like a normal human being. She wore tight black jeans, (which Mushra was tenderly admiring) red belt, red and tints of yellow- spaghetti-strap blouse, and white sketchers shoes. Her hair was dark brown with red highlights down to her shoulders. On one side of her belt rested a sword about 2 ½ feet smaller than Mushrambo's, it had a golden grip and on the very top there was a mallet engraved. She seemed to be a height of 5 feet, 5 inches. ((Mushra is 5" 5 ½')(In my twisted version))

"Hello, I haven't seen you guys around here before. Are you new?" The new stranger asked the group. "Yes, we've never been here before. And, by chance would you happen to know where a chapel might be?" Yakumo asked while studying this new girl. "Yes, it's right down this street. Would you like me to show you?" The girl asked. "Yes, that would be very nice." Yakumo thanked the girl.

"Oh… forgive me. My name is Suki. What are yours?" Suki asked while leading them down the busy streets. "Hello, Suki. My name is Yakumo. This is…Mushrambo, Sago, Binka, Kutal, Estee, Rei, Sein, and Mushra." Yakumo said pointing to each one. "Hi, Suki!" Everyone but Mushra said in Union.

"Mushra, are you o.k.?" Estee asked. "Umm… yeah… I'm fine." Mushra said still staring mindlessly at Suki. Suki smiled and blushed when she saw what Mushra was staring at- her. 'He is kind of cute' she thought. 'What am I saying? He's all-out HOTT!' she screamed in her mind.

"We're here." Suki said. "And, excuse me asking, why do you need to see the chapel?" Suki asked. "Yakumo and I are getting married." Mushrambo answered pulling Yakumo even closer than she already was.

"Wow, that's wonderful!" Suki exclaimed. "Do you have a priest to marry you guys yet?" she asked. "No, but we were hoping that there was one that could marry us for a small price." Yakumo answered.

"My father is a lawyer, and can legally marry you for nothing if I asked nicely." Suki said while motioning everyone to follow her to the house across the street from the chapel.

"Hey, dad, mom, Darren! I'm home! And, I brought a few people over with a question to ask daddy!" Suki yelled up the stairs as everyone walked in. "Wow! This place is HUGE!" all the kittens said in union.

The house had marble floors, white walls, and a spiral staircase. 'The kittens were right, this place is huge.' Mushra thought.

Just then, you could hear footsteps running down the stairs. "We thought you were never coming home, Suki!" A female voice called. "Yeah, we thought you were kidnapped or something!" a male voiced added.

Then they finally made it down the stairs when another male voice asked, "Why are there so many fucking people in our house!" "How rude Darren! Never say that in front of visitors!" Suki said while smacking the one she called 'Darren.'

"But, honey, who are these lovely guests of ours?" the female asked. "Oh yes, I am Yakumo, these people are Mushrambo, Sago, Binka, Mushra, Kutal, Rei, San, and Estee." Yakumo introduced for the second time that day.

"I am Lasara, Suki's mother." the female said. "I'm Renadee, Suki's father." The older male said. "I'm Darren, Suki's older brother." the smaller male said.

"Mushrambo and Yakumo were wondering if you could marry them possibly for free." Suki stated. "Of course, anything for a friend of Suki's." "And, if Yakumo doesn't have a dress yet, you can have mine." Lasara said. "That would be very kind of you, thank you very much." Yakumo replied. "So, tomorrow around eleven I can marry you two." Renadee stated.

"Before the wedding me and Binka can gather flowers for the bouquet!" Suki exclaimed. "And me, Sago, Kutal, and Mushra can go shopping for a tuxedo." Mushrambo put on the table. "Sure." Was the only answer heard in murmurs.

"I can't wait!" all the girls exclaimed.

**A/N: Sorry to cut it a little short, but you can't expect much of me over Summer break! I'm working on the next chapter already. But, any ideas for the story is greatly appreciated! **


	5. Trouble Arises

**A/N:Thank you all for reviewing.**

Suki-n-Mushra-Sittin-in-a-Tree: u guys totally crack me up!

Warrior of Supremacy: yep, he is perfect for you!

Mukira: FUNNY reveiw! I'm srry Tollie, Mushra is kinda taken in this story- but, u can still dream- or create a story centered on you!

Yolei Ichijouji: read the bottom author's note and you'll no y Mushrambo has blue eyes. And, thank you for the nice review!

Sorry if I 4got ne others.

**Sorry about cutting the last chapter short- it's summer break…. What do you expect? But, for those of you whom won't stop bugging me that it has nothing to due with the real Shinzo, let's just say this is a 'parallel universe.' The goal's the same (find Shinzo save humanity, blah, blah, blah) but the ages and crap like that is completely different. **

**Just a heads-up! Me & Warrior of Supremacy have an account together! It's Enterran Slayers! We're working on a story too, so watch out for it! **

**Disclaimer: My god- I DON'T OWN SHINZO! stop rubbing it in my face --, But, I'm not sure if I own Suki… hehe the character, yeah, the person- hell no. **

**Chapter 5**

**Trouble Arises**

(This is the day after the group found Suki)

"Yakumo, does it fit alright?" Lasara asked Yakumo. Yakumo was trying Lasara's old wedding dress on that Lasara gave to her the day before. "Yes, it's fits perfectly! It's so beautiful, too!" Yakumo exclaimed. "Yes, it's very pretty, and if you like it that much you can even keep it." Lasara offered. "That's very nice of you, thank you so much!" Yakumo said in her just-a-little-too-giddy-voice.

"You're very welcome." Lasara replied while helping Yakumo do her hair. "I still can't believe that I'm finally getting married today!" Yakumo exclaimed. "Yes, it's one of a young girl's wildest dreams." Lasara smiled while thinking of her own wedding with Renadee. "Were you nervous the day of your wedding, Lasara?" Yakumo asked the older woman. "Yes, almost every girl is before their wedding." Lasara said while moving on to Yakumo's make-up.

"What was your wedding like Lasara?" Yakumo asked just bursting with questions. "Well, it was wonderful……" she said remembering that day.

_It was early morning; the sun was sinning, birds chirping, just like out of a fairy tale. She was wearing the dress Yakumo had now, a v-neck, floor length, and no sleeves because of the warm weather. She walked up the isle with the biggest smile on her face, looking at her husband-to-be. He was smiling back with… a small tear in the corner of his eye thinking of the new life he was going to share with his beautiful wife. They said they're 'I do's' and shared their first kiss as husband and wife._

_They went to the reception, shared their first dance, and went to their new home they bought a few months earlier. Then, their marriage began…_

"Wow that sounds really magical." Yakumo sighed thinking of how her wedding would turn out. "It most defiantly was, and still is. Marriage is a beautiful thing Yakumo." Lasara completed her story. "Yes, I certainly can't wait for my own." Yakumo sighed dreamily.

**Meanwhile with the 'Mushrambo' group….**

"Just pick one already!" Mushra half yelled in the tuxedo shop. "I can't choose the wrong one. It might be a bad start to our wedding if I did." Mushrambo said while stressing over which tuxedo he should choose. "How about this one, Mushrambo?" Sago asked. "And, these ones for us?" Kutal asked.

"Those look perfect!" Mushrambo exclaimed. "Finally… **now** can we get out of here?" Mushra asked getting more bored with each passing second.

After trying the tuxedos on, then buying them Mushra asked, "So, what are you going to do on your last hours as being a bachelor?" "Hmmm… I never really thought about that yet." "So, why don' we scramble over to the casino and play a short game of poker?" Kutal asked. "But, you know how Binka gets when she finds out that I've been gambling." Sago replied sadly. "So, let's just not let her find out." Mushra stated calmly.

"Well, I guess that could be fun…" Mushrambo said while thinking of what he could do in the casino. "Then, let's drop these tuxedos off at Suki's house, and head for the… CASINO!" Kutal partly screamed.

**Meanwhile with Suki, Binka, the 'turtle-mobile,' and the kittens…….**

"Binka- can I ask you a question?" Suki asked while picking another flower for Yakumo's bouquet. "You just did, silly." Binka answered. "**Argg**… not… then… I mean… **NOW**!" Suki said getting a little frustrated with Binka's games. "Gosh, I was just kidding! Yeah, you can ask me a question, shoot." Binka said with a little kid grin on.

"Well… umm… errrrr… uhhh…" Suki said with a little blush rising in her face. "Yeah, go on. This is really getting somewhere." Binka laughed. "SHUT UP!" Suki yelled while her blush glowing into a deeper red. "HAHAHAHA gasp I HAHAHAHA gasp can't HAHAHAHAHAHA gasp help it!" Binka said while laughing uncontrollably. "What are you laughing at, Binka?" Rei asked. "Suki! Isn't it obvious?" Binka said laughing once again.

"Stop laughing, and maybe I can ask the question!" Suki agitatedly gritted her teeth. "Okay…. Ask away!" Binka said finally controlling her laughter and putting a bundle of daisies in the 'turtle-mobile.'

"Umm… does Mushra…. Ummm…. Have a girlfriend?" Suki asked with red rising in her cheeks again. "Haha! He wishes! Why do you ask?" Binka said while trying to get her breathing in a normal pattern. "Well, umm…. I kinda think he's cute." Suki said while thinking, _'that's defiantly an understatement… he's all out HOTT.'_

"Wow… I've never heard that before!" Binka said starting her laughing up again. "Hey, well I think he's cute, and sweet. Plus, I think he was totally checking me out yesterday!" Suki said while putting another bundle of flowers in the turtle-mobile.

"Well, I'm debating with myself if I should ask him out tomorrow…" Suki stated. "If you like him, then you should totally ask him out!" Binka squealed. "Yeah, I guess so…" Suki concluded.

Just then the kittens came up with a bunch of bugs squirming in their hands. "Ewww… that's nasty guys!" Binka said while squishing her face into a bundle. "Hey, some of us are girls ya know!" Estee irritably put her bugs on the ground. "Well, sorry! 'Guys' is pretty much a common term for everyone!" Binka said in a matter-of-factly voice. "Do you know everything, or do you just act like it?" Suki said while taking her turn to laugh. "That's not funny… I don't know everything… and I don't act like it either!" Binka said turning her laughing sensation into a hissy-fit.

"Don't get all worked up, Binka! Suki was just messing around." Rei joked. "Fine," was all Binka had to say at that point. _I was just having a little fun… what's wrong with that? _Binka thought.

"Well, why don't we get these flowers to the church before the wedding?" So, they went to the church to set up the bundles of fresh, beautiful, and wonderful smelling flowers they had just picked.

**Meanwhile with the 'Mushrambo group'………………. **

"Hey, guys! Do you want to play poker first?" Mushra asked. "What about the jackpots!" Sago jumped with joy. "Or, going to the bar to get some **FOOD**!" Kutal practically screamed.

"Wait, you guys! This is Mushrambo's bachelor party, let's let him decide." Mushra pointed to Mushrambo. "Well, I donno. I've never really been to a real Casino before. But, I don't want to drink any alcohol before the wedding. I am kind of hungry though…" Mushrambo answered. "Then, the bar it is!" Kutal spazed. "Kutal has now left the building." Sago laughed while watching Kutal run to the bar.

They all followed Kutal to the bar and sat down where they met two unusual enterrans.

"Well, how do you do? My name's Kechie and this is my brother Keith. Who might you young fellers' be?" 'Kechie' looked like a lizard enterran. With bright green eyes and blue scales. Wearing brown cowboy boots, a sword tied to a sash that kept his pants up, and red vest. Keith wasn't much different, except for the fact that he had bright orange scales, and a blue vest.

"We're Mushra, Sago, Kutal, and Mushrambo." Mushra answered. Pointing to each one while saying their names. "What brings you to this here casino?" Kechie asked. "We're here to celebrate Mushrambo's last day as a Bachelor, and probably a virgin." Mushra said with the biggest smirk imaginable. "Getting' married are ye?" Kechie asked Mushrambo. "Yes. But, I think I'll keep my virginity for a while- **MUSHRA**!" Mushrambo snickered.

"Well, ya' never know with them females." Kechie stated. "Yeah…. Never plan on staying a virgin for long." Sago laughed.

"Do you mind me asking- but, why isn't Keith talking?" Kutal asked. "I don't mind ye asking, many notice that he's mute. Ever since our parents died from a human ambush years ago he's been mute." Kechie explained.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that." Mushrambo frowned. "Yep, we don't trust them humans. Monsters they be." Kechie stated. "Their NOT monsters! I'm even getting **married** to one!" Mushrambo yelled. "Ye are? Foolish you be. Now you must die along with **er'**!" Kechie screamed while drawling his sword.

"You'll never hurt me or Yakumo!" **(A/N: sorry a little cheesie, I couldn't think of anything else to say!) **Mushrambo said while drawling his own sword. "Yakumo… that be her name? The legendary human to survive de' Great War? Then, she must die a long n' excruciating death!" Kechie yelled.

By then everyone in the casino knew what was going on. All who had weapon drew it and were coming closer to the guys.

"Ummm… do you think that we should go hyper?" Kutal asked.

**With Binka, the kittens, and Suki…………………………………………..**

"What do you think they're screaming about?" Suki asked. Right then, the girls were walking down the street back towards Suki's house. "I dunno. Maybe we should ask someone." Binka answered. "Or, maybe we should run with them." Rei suggested. "Are you kidding? I want to know what's going on!" Sean exclaimed.

Suki walked up to a young bull-enterran and asked, "What is everyone running from? And, what is everyone screaming about?" "Hu…hu…hu..;" was all the enterran could let out. "Hu- what?" asked Binka. "The hu… Ya-ku-mo!" the small enterran screamed while he ran away. "Wow, that guy was interesting." Estee commented.

"Yakumo? But she's at your house. Why would people be running towards her- if they're afraid of her?" Binka asked. "I don't know. Maybe we should go towards what they're running from and find out what's really going on." Suki suggested. "Yeah. But, be prepared for anything." Binka said while getting her bazooka out of the turtle-mobile. "You kittens better stay here with the turtle-mobile and keep out of trouble, ok?" Binka asked. "Ok!" all of the kittens answered.

A few minutes later Suki and Binka came across the most frightful scene either of them had ever encountered. Mushrambo, Mushra, Sago, and Kutal were in the middle of a growing mob in fighting stances.

"What the HELL are you bastards doing? You're in a CASINO causing a COMOTION!" Binka yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Uhhh… guys, I think we've been caught." Sago said while giving innocent-looking eyes to Binka hoping she wouldn't kill him after this. "Don't worry! We'll just settle this little fight and explain what happened." Kutal concluded. "Yeah, then we have to go straight to the wedding after that." Mushrambo said firmly. "Okay. But, let's focus on these guys right now. Then, let's focus on leaving."

"I wouldn't even think about leaving if I were to be you. You'll die right here and right now for help'in that monster." Kechie said in the 'death-voice.' "Sure… but, to make this interesting, fun, and fast, let's go hyper guys." Mushra smirked.

"Hyper Flame!"

"Hydro Power!"

"Eye of the Lion!"

"Their hyper-enterrans! Wait… the other one didn't transform. Just another advantage I guess." Kechie retorted. "Do you even know who we really are? Do you know how many opponents we have defeated? Do you know how badly you're going to hurt after this?" Mushrambo asked.

"Ha! Like you could hurt us!" a random enterran shouted. "You're just a bunch of traitor enterrans!" shouted another. "Working with the monster human!" yet another shouted. "But, we do not need to know who you are, for we already know the bottom line: traitor enterrans that must be punished for their terrible deeds!" a smaller enterran added.

"I think you are all terribly mistaken. For, I am the Dark King of Enterra!" Mushrambo yelled at the top of his lungs. Then, he made a swift move to quickly card a large enterran that had been shouting along with all the others.

Then, all of the surrounding enterrans fled, all except Kechie and his mute brother. "You think that you can scare us with that epilogue? Feh! You don't scare us. You're just a bunch of weak enterran that have been poisoned with that human girl." Kechie frowned. "Well, we'll just have to see about that!" Called Ultra Hyper Mushra.

_Wow, he really is handsome! No, he's not handsome- he's gorgeous! _Suki thought to herself. "We'll tear you limb from limb for even thinking about hurting Yakumo!" Ultra Hyper Sago shouted. "Then, you'll be sorry." Ultra Hyper Kutal added.

"This is going to be fun to watch. Grab a seat Suki! This will be over in a matter of minutes." Binka said while sitting on the edge of a rock. "Are you sure that they won't need any help?" Suki asked. "Yeah, they don't need help. Do you know who Mushrambo is? The 'Dark King of Enterra,' he can defeat ANY opponent. Not to mention they guys almost NEVER lose in their hyper forms." Binka answered. "Wow. I thought the Dark King was still undercover. I had no idea Mushrambo was the Dark King." Suki suppressed. "Yep. But, the keyword here is was the Dark King. He hates it when people call him the Dark King. He only uses it to put fear into the minds of his opponent." Binka said while enjoying the sight of Sago using his powers to almost drown Keith.

"Ha! That will teach you to mess with us!" Hyper Sago snorted. "Yeah! This is your last warning! Go NOW and we might spare your life." Hyper Mushra yelled while punching Kechie in the stomach.

"Fine. We will leave. But, we shall leave ye with a piece of advice. NEVER trust a human monster, or ye be paying for thee awful mistake." Kechie said while grabbing his brother and bee lining for the nearby canyon.

"Well, that was easy. But, to our advantage. Let's get to the wedding before we're late!" Kutal exclaimed. "Yes, I don't want to start my marriage off by being late to my own wedding!" Mushrambo smiled.

"Hey guys! Nice fight!" Binka congratulated. _Wow! I thought she would be mad about finding us in a Casino. _Sago thought. "Now, about you all being in a casino... Mushrambo, step aside. It's your wedding day, and I don't want you to hurt." Binka said while pointing her bazooka at the now de-transformed guys. "Uhhh…. Binka b-be reasonable now. We were just having g-good fun." Sago stammered. "Too late for that! I already warned you three about gambling. Now, you must face the consequences!" Binka grinned evilly.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Binka fired the bazooka three times at the frozen Kutal, Sago, and Mushra. All you could hear after that was muffled cries of pain and Mushrambo laughing his ass off.

"Ummm… Binka, do you really think that was necessary?" Suki asked while turning Mushra on his back. "Yep! I warned them twice before and they knew what was coming!" Binka said while shaking her fist at the injured Kutal, Sago, and Mushra.

Right then, Mushra started waking up in Suki's lap. _Huh? What happened? Oh, yeah, Binka. Wait, am I dead? It seems that I'm in the lap of an angel. Wait, no, that's Suki! Wow! I never really notice how pretty she is. Maybe I should ask her to join us on our quest for Shinzo…_

"Hello? Anyone home? Are you awake Mushra?" Suki asked the dazed Mushra. "Oh! Yeah! I'm awake! Thank you." Mushra said with a giddy voice. "Ummm… Mushra, you can get off of me now." Suki blushed. "Oh, sorry!" Mushra blushed even darker than his inferno.

"I think we should head back to the church. I think we're going to be late if we don't hurry." The now alive Sago said while smacking Binka's butt. "Hey!" Binka half yelled/ half blushed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I **REALLY** don't wan to be late!" Mushrambo practically yelled. "Okay, Okay! Let's get a move on then!" Kutal stated.

**A/N:Nice cliffy huh? Sorry I didn't update sooner... I have beenn VERY busy. But, I'm going out of town, so I'll writein my notebook and type it on the computer, and update as soon as I possibly can!**

**Now… I've decided to put answers to some questions you might have!**

**Why does Kechie have a random name I've never heard of?**

**This is because I didn't know what to name him, so threw a bunch of letters together. I first thought of 'peach' and then 'kiss' then 'cheesie.'****Then, mixed it all together and got 'Kechie!'**

**Why does Kechie sound like a Pirate/Cowboy?**

**If Kechie kinda sounds like a Pirate/Cowboy… it sort of fits his personality. I was also babysitting a bunch of kids that day who decided to play 'Pirates VS Cowboys' the day I wrote this chapter. (Pirates won) I also watched 'Pirates of the Caribbean' the day before. It was fun though… cuz' I got to talk like a cowboy and a pirate! Arrrr…. Eye! Ye vast! **

**Why do you say 'yeah' ALL the time?**

**When I was writing this, I had 'Yeah' by Usher stuck in my head. So if you got annoyed with me saying 'yeah' a lot- it's seriously not my fault. (It's my brain's fault) I'm really working on getting my chapters to be longer…. It's not working- is it? **_And I say yeah, yeah. They're gonna get meeeeee**e**… yeah, yeah… yeah._ There's a sound bite for you. Now you know why it's stuck in my head. That was really random wasn't it? Maybe I'll have 'lala' by Ashlee Simpson stuck in my head next time… _You make me wanna lala in the kitchen on the floor, I'll be your French maid when I meet you at the door, I'm like an ally cat, drink the milk if I want more… you make me wanna, you make me wanna, sr**eeee**aaaaammm!_ You get the point, right? (I have my music playing right now, if you haven't figured that out yet!)

**Why isn't Hakuba in this story?**

**Oh, yeah, I really don' like Hakuba, so he has been cut from my story. Evil grin MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (I forgot my medications again) --;**

**Why is the turtle-mobile in the story? **

**The 'turtle-mobile' can stay cuz' he's pretty cool. (The turtle- mobile is pretty much Binka's Hakuba… except a lot COOLER!) He doesn't have a name, so I just call him the 'turtle-mobile' because he looks like a turtle, and is an automobile. **

**Are Yakumo and Mushrambo going to lose their virginity? **

**My lips are sealed…. **

Yolei Ichijouji: **Why are Mushrambo's eyes blue- when their red?**

**Red eyes don't really sound appealing. (That's just my opinion.) But, in season three and four, he has blue eyes. If you want a picture of him in the other seasons- just tell me in a review or e-mail!**

Once again I accept flames and compliments… I'm working on getting my chapters longer… but once again it's SUMMER BREAK! Wahoo!


	6. Glistening Tear of Memory

**OH MY GOSH! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. I was kinda busy. Taking care of a certain baby… some of you know what I mean. (Warrior of Supremacy) I was also moving into a bigger room, which meant less computer time, and then I got grounded. Once again, I was caught doing some 'no good' I don't call it 'no good,' I call it 'time killers.' (Or having fun) I was caught launching fireworks, rockets, and tee-peeing. (It was a cool display though!) But, I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now… w/e. **

**But, one question- _Are there any guys reading this?_ Cuz' mostly I like to write in a girl's point of view. If there' a guy out there, I might try harder to get guys' points of view. **

**Chapter 6**

**Glistening Tear of Memory**

**Back with Lasara and Yakumo…………………………………………… **

"It's almost time! Oh, I just can't stand the anxiety!" Yakumo shivered as Lasara put a cold necklace around her neck. The necklace had a gold chain, with a diamond in the moon shaped cresset placed upon the chain. Yakumo also wore moon shaped earrings that were also diamonds.

"Yes. You're almost done and… there. You're done." Lasara said while putting the last of Yakumo's jewelry on. This was a small headband. Similar to Mushra's except this one had the matching moon cresset on the connecting ends.

Just then- Suki, Binka, the guys, and the Kittens stormed into home.

"Hello? Anyone home? Is Yakumo ready yet, mom?" Suki yelled up the stairs. While she helped Binka put the flowers on the dinning room table, put the kittens on a small chair.

"Can I see her yet?" Mushrambo asked. Wanting to kiss her one last time before they were married.

"Nope! Remember Mushrambo- its bad luck to see your bride before your wedding!" Binka scolded Mushrambo. Binka was slightly superstitious about certain things- and this was one of them.

"I think it's time we get ourselves ready." Sago pointed out. He handed Mushrambo's tux to Mushrambo, and Kutal's to Kutal, and also decided it would be best if he held Mushra's.

"Yes- that's a fine idea. We don't want to be late now do we!" Kutal said. Shoving Mushrambo, Mushra, and Sago out the door saying, "Don't worry, I'll make sure they're ready on time!"

After the guys left to get ready Binka, Suki, and the kittens decided to see how Yakumo was coming along. So, they ran up the stairs and up to Lasara's bathroom, where they found a stunning new Yakumo.

"Wow Yakumo! You look gorgeous!" Binka shirked as she walked around Yakumo admiring the dress that Lasara gave Yakumo the day before. It fit Yakumo perfectly. The dress slid to the sides of her shoulders, barley touching the floor, and making Yakumo look tanner more than her usual pale.

"Yakumo! You look so pretty! I want to wear a dress like that someday!" Estee exclaimed. Estee was so entranced with the dress and jewelry. It sparkled every time Yakumo would even twitch. It was like a fairy tale come true. **(A/n: you know what I mean)**

"Does it look okay?" Yakumo asked. _It seems to show off a bit too much… _she thought wondering about the neckline.

"Ok? It's NOT ok! It's past ok! It's wonderful!" Suki remarked. Right now all Suki could think about was her own future. After this exciting encounter with one of very few humans, not to mention the one with a bounty over her head, her life would go back to the boring lifestyle of being the priest's daughter.

Nothing would seem really exciting after all that Yakumo, Binka, and the kittens told her about; battling with fierce enterrans, traveling to foreign lands, and meeting some pretty interesting people. Suki's favorite story was the one about Mechano City. Before that, Suki thought that Mechano City was a myth for small children's bedtime stories. Now, she knew that it wasn't just a silly make-believe story; it was a real, working city just for robots.

Then, Suki's mind wandered over to Mushra. How wonderful his hyper-form looked, his silky purple hair, and his sly smile. Right about then, her thoughts started getting dirty, before she could go any further on these 'arousing' thoughts, her thoughts were interrupted…

"Suki! Hello? Anyone up there? Are you still on Enterra?" Binka asked while waving her hand in Suki's face, trying to get her attention off staring into nowhere land. Then backed off when she noticed Suki drooling a little. _Ewwwwww…_Binka thought.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah! Sorry- I was kinda drifting off to my little thinking world…" Suki answered as a blush crept across her face.

**Mushrambo and Co……………………………………..**

Mushrambo was slightly sweating; all the guys could tell. But, it didn't really bother them THAT much. I mean, come on he's getting married. _And losing his virginity…_thought both Mushra and Sago.

Earlier, Darren and Renadee came over to help out. Both were already dressed for the wedding. And talking to the guys about normal guy things. **(A/n: as you can tell I'm not an expert on guy things)**

"Mushrambo! Calm down! All will be fine; do not worry over such matters. It is your wedding day! Rejoice!" Renadee reassured the slightly shaking Mushrambo. "Yes Mushrambo! You should be happy! You're finally getting married and losing your virginity! Congratulations!"

Hearing this, Mushrambo pulled his sword out and was about to slice Mushra in half, when Kutal suggested he get ready and not spend good time on such a **waste** of time. "Whatever. I guess your right." Mushrambo said while putting his sword back in his belt. He never saw the small smirk that crossed Mushra's face once he turned around and left.

**In the dressing room thingy (Mushrambo)……….**

"GRRRRR!" growled Mushrambo. _This damn hair won't stay the way I want it to! ARG! I'm tempted to cut it off… _Thought the beyond angered Mushrambo, who was trying to get his ponytail straight.

"Ummm… Mushrambo? Do you need any help in there?" asked a slightly frightened Sago who could hear Mushrambo growling. "Maybe. I just need help with getting my ponytail straight!" Mushrambo said frustrated. "Yeah. I can help with that. I used to have long hair when I was young." Sago offered. "Fine. Come in. I'm changed already." "Ok, one minute." Sago replied.

"What should I tell him? How can I reassure him?" Sago asked Renadee who was helping a flustered Mushra with his tie. "Hmmm… just talk about normal things. Don't really mention anything to do with the wedding unless he talks about it." Renadee suggested.

"Maybe ask him how he's planning on losing his virginity tonight." Mushra chuckled. "Ha-ha, Mushra. Why don't you go in there and get YOUR head chopped off instead of me." Sago pointed to Mushra. Giving him the most horror filled death glare you can imagine. "Um…. No… you go ahead and talk about whatever you want," staggered Mushra. Thinking of how mad Mushrambo can get and how he vents his anger- killing the nearest thing possible.

"Yeah, I thought so. I'll just go in and help him, talk about the… weather! Yes! The weather!" Sago squeaked. Now everyone in the room could tell he was stressing. If a girl was in there she'd probably think it was cute, Sago not being his intelligent self for that one moment. You could actually see the real Sago under the mask of perfection.

"Uh, yeah. Talk about the weather! Do whatever you can to calm him." Darren tried not to laugh as he said this. "Now go! You do not want to make him wait any longer!" Kutal shooed Sago out, and into the dressing thingy.

**Inside the dressing thingy with Sago and Mushrambo…**

"Finally. I was beginning to wonder if you died out there." Mushrambo frowned as he said this.

Looking over his body, any girl would have nothing to do but squeal. His well-composed face, with the normal slight smirk upon it, and his eyes glowing its deep blue. The white shirt that showed off his biceps, the small purple tie along the neckline, and it's flaring out slightly before the belt. On his belt you could see his sword placed on the left side, his black pants meeting the small perfect curve of his hips, and went straight down to show two slightly black and purple tinted shoes with red stripes across the outside exterior. The only problem was his hair- or so he thought. He didn't have it in a ponytail, it was down. It flowed to the middle of his shoulder blades, waving slightly at the tips. It seemed to be purple fire flowing from god's most wonderful creation.

"Wow Mushrambo. You look pretty damn good." Sago commented. "Whatever. You look pretty good yourself." Mushrambo complimented. It was true, Sago did look pretty good. Actually he looked VERY handsome. The tux fitted his body perfectly. Showing off his muscled body, to the world of admirers. And, for all the girls out there- he wasn't wearing his helmet. Since he wasn't wearing his helmet, you could see his silver/blue hair, shinning in the little light the room provided. Now, you could also see that his crystals weren't engraved in his helmet, it was actually his forehead. Then, his eyes shone bright blue, making his eyes look like the clear blue sea.

"So, you needed me to help you with your hair right?" asked the entrancing water enterran. "Yeah, I can't really do it. I can't see it with this small mirror." Explained Mushrambo; pointing to the small mirror in the corner of the room. Sago went to Mushrambo and started working with his hair. When he touched it, his hair felt exactly like silk. Smooth, shining, and flawless. Bottom line was- Mushrambo was completely gorgeous. (In a non-gay way)

"Soooooooooo, Mushrambo…. Fine weather today huh." The water enterran questioned. "Uh, y-yeah, I guess," stammered the samurai enterran. "Wonderful day to marry…" Sago added. "Yes, very wonderful indeed," calmly stated Mushrambo.

"There. I'm done. It looks great!" Sago admired. "Hai thanks. I could've never done that alone." Mushrambo said while exiting the dressing room.

"Wow! You look great. Sago did a nice job on your hair," Renadee complimented. This was true, Sago did do a great job, and not a single hair was out of place. And, with that done and dandy, the guys were ready- and just on time too.

**Back with Lasara, Yakumo, Suki, and Binka….**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm so nervous! URG! It's killing me to know that I'm not going to be single in less than an hour!" Yakumo worried. She was finally ready; and having those last minute butterflies.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine. Just calm down!" Binka tried to calm the fretting girl. "But I can't! I'm getting married!" Yakumo yelled. "Well, la dee firkin' da!" Suki commented. "Ok, I really don't have anything to say to that…" trailed Yakumo. "Whatever. You'll be damn fine. You're the one that agreed to the friggin wedding! Just say whatever my dad says to. You'll be just fine, and you'll be happy. I mean- you'll be with the one you truly LOVE. You're starting the life that every girl dreams of having. It's a new chapter to your life! Maybe even the start of your new family if you catch my drift!" insisted Suki with a slight blush towards the end.

"I totally agree with Suki. It's everything you wanted. I bet your father even wanted something like this for you! He's probably looking on to you right now. Watching you turn another corner in your life. He's with you. He's smiling because he knows his little girl is getting married to the one she loves, the one that can protect her, and can heel her broken heart! Finally moving on to what lies in the future; instead of dwelling on the past! Even though you'll be starting your own family- he'll always have that one place that none can reach. But, some can help you fill the other parts of your heart, in which can help cover the one that is empty!" Binka was almost on the verge of tears as she said this. She herself didn't know that she was capable of such bold words.

"You're right Binka. Thank you. Even though my father has passed, I'm opening a new book. I'm starting a new. But, yet, I shall never forget my dad. He will always have that one place in my heart. No mere stranger can change that. I don't even think the guardians could change that in which I put my salvation. In that one place I can find my father. In the one place where he is my inner conscious, and my true soul." Yakumo whispered with one glistening tear of memory.

"Come to think of it… who's giving you away at the ceremony?" Lasara asked. "OH MY GOD! I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!" Yakumo started fretting again. "Arg, don't worry about it! We can just ask one of the guys to do it. Hmmm… Sago, no, he's more like a brother to you. Mushra, no, you're more like friends. Mushrambo, what am I saying? He's the groom! How about Kutal? He kind of is like your uncle! That's pretty close to dad!" Binka concluded. "Yes, that sounds exactly right. Go ask him will you?" Yakumo asked. "Of course, I don't think he could let his 'little girl' down. I'll go right now and ask." Binka said in a hurry and left to find Kutal.

**With Mushrambo & Co at the church…**

"Hmmm… I wonder who that could be?" questioned Sago after hearing a knock on the men's dressing room.

"Come on guys! It's me--- Binka! Open up! I need to talk to Kutal! If you don't do it I'll break the door down in, 5, 4, 3, 2…" Binka yelled through the door. "I'M COMING WOMAN!" Sago yelled right before Binka could burst through. "What?" Sago asked. "That's NO WAY to talk to your girlfriend." Binka pouted. "Fine. I'm sorry, Binks. So would you kindly tell me why you came here?" Sago asked apologetically. "That's much better. Yakumo was wondering if Kutal would take the place of her father in giving her to the groom." Binka answered, pointing to Kutal. "Uh, yes I think I shall take her up on that offer. If… Mushrambo allows it." Kutal suggestively said. "Of course I allow it! It just I kinda feel bad that Yakumo's real dad couldn't be here. Because of me too…" sighed Mushrambo. "Aw, come on! Don't be hard on yourself! That wasn't really you! Well, kinda… more like an evil you under the influence of Lanancuras, and before you knew you were MADLY in love with Yakumo. So it's not really your fault if you really think about it." Mushra explained.

"Speaking about Lanancuras… have you told Suki you're a guardian and an enterran?" Binka asked with curiosity in her voice. "Why would she care? Why would I care?" Mushra asked with a blush spreading across his cheeks. "AW! Come on! We all know that you have a crush on Suki!" Sago teased.

"Even I know." Renadee half laughed. "Yes Mushra. You should maybe suggest that she join us. Then you would have someone to talk to." Kutal suggested. "Wait- before anything happens. What do you all have to do with that demon Lanancuras? And a guardian? Who are you- REALLY?" Renadee questioned. Who could really blame him? A boy was in love with his daughter, a 'guardian' was standing before him -a mere mortal-and these people had a connection to Lanancuras. Things were getting pretty confusing and interesting at one time.

"Ummm… I think I'll go with Binka now. Why don't yal' explain to him?" Kutal said in a hurry rushing out the door. "Uh, yeah. You guys explain for us why don't you? Bye Soe!" Binka said while kissing Sago on the cheek and leaving right behind Kutal.

"Boy! Do we have a long story for you…" Mushra said while sitting down. This was going to be a long fifteen minutes till the wedding…

**A/n:** Another cliffy- srry. I will try to update sooner- let's just hope I don't get grounded again. I will try 2 update sooner- but school startes on Monday- but I'll still try!

I know some of you like pictures, and I'm inviting you to my xanga site so you can see some of my pictures and videos. Just go here: http/ for replies… 

Mkeda: thank you, thank you! It's people like you who keep me writing!

Kari Mezmaru: hmmm… I probably could put you in my story. E-mail me and we'll talk about it!

M.S.K: I'm working on updating. I'm just really busy. Srry. Throw broccoli if you wish. I'm collecting new pics. So I'll e-mail them to you.

Suki-n-Mushra-Sittin-in-a-Tree: I always get laughs off you! let me ask u… do u wanna kiss Mushra? O.O

Warrior of Supremacy: u did kill me, but Mushrambo revived me with his HOTTNESS! And, yes, he's perfect for u- BUT DON'T TRY NETHING WITH MY MAN! (I4got the meds. Again)

ShadowAlchemist100: **srry I've been neglecting u ppl on fan art.** I kinda 4got I had it on there too. But- thank you! and, I LOVE ur screen name!

FireFairy: u crack me up! breaks into a million pieces whoops! --;

Shinzolove: y thank you!

cold dragon blood: thank you so much. Since I first started this fic., u've been there cheering me on! I'm srry- but I'll say it agen… I 4got I had it on fanart. Srry. Much love! And, thanks 4 the comment on how I'll make a great book someday. I want to become a writer/illustrator when I find a job! once again- MUCH LOVE AND PROPS!

Now questions that you might have…

**Why does Sago refer to Binka as 'Binks?' **

Sago gave Binka his own little nickname. They're like girlfriend and boyfriend.

**Why did Binka call Sago 'Soe?'**

This is Binka's little nickname for Sago.

Ok, some people have asked me if I have seen Shinzo seasons 3 and 4. Then answer is kinda yes, kinda no. You see, I've been bugging an English editor of Shinzo if he could possibly convince Toei to bring the other Shinzo seasons to America. He finally got SO annoyed with me e-mailing him that he decided to send me the seasons. But, one problem- they're both in German. But, yal' not supposed to know about this so, SHHHH!

I got this from somebody else- it's info about the other seasons…

How do I no that Shinzo season 3/4 exist,

How I found out about Shinzo season 3  
Well I knew someone personally that has a German net.  
When he came back he told me that there were more Shinzo episodes that we have seen on TV. (season one is that devil and gold Mushrambo fight with each other, the battle of one ep 1 t/m 20, season two is that Lanancuras was defeated by Guardian Mushra and that Yakumo is going to Shinzo with Mushra, long live Yakumo ep 21 t/m 32.  
He told me a little bit information about it, but that isn't enough to believe that it really exist, that's why I first called it: The rumor.  
But later I was getting more information about it, from different people! (Some of them have sent the same information)! And other people told me the mistake's that was not true.  
Then I got emails, with picture's from season 3, fan arts, but that still isn't enough to believe it, but if you looking at the fan arts you see that Yakumo have always a tail, their daughter most of the pictures have the same hair color and Hyper sago has four horns.  
Also Yakumo has the same clothes in season 3.

It became simply obvious that Shinzo season 3 exist!  
Only it is not called Shinzo season 3/4 (I have been told that it was called Shinzo 2 in Germany) it hides under another name then Shinzo  
(That official has the name: Mashuranbo) called: Mashuranbo-2

Gr Sammy

Toei was making season 1, and found out, that the show would not work well.  
So they brought the original number of season 1 from 40 back to 20, which came to be 21 later.  
They sold the rights to a minor organization, because they did not expect that there would be a second season.  
But during creating season 1, it turned out to work better than planned.  
That other organization had already started using the older character designs to create a third season to close onto the second.  
Screen-tests (when they show it to audiences before airing it) showed better results than Toei has had for the first seasons.  
So they killed of Yakumo, to stop the creation of the third season.  
Third season was made after all, so Toei did all to stop it from airing in Japan. It would be a shame that the real final of a show they started wasn't made by them, and way better.  
Season 3 is much more impressive, I heard, with better fights and cuter bishounen.  
And Yakumo isn't anymore so much like a schoolgirl, she more mysterious and dangerous.  
She still keeps the Celestial powers and so on, and is the one who unites the Celestial card, the crown of Koira, the blue and the green jewel, Sago's card, Mushra's card, Kutal's card and Mushrambo's card into the ultimate warrior. 

Why People don't know about Mashuranbo-2  
Toei sold Mashuranbo to Saban, who renamed it as Shinzo.  
Later, they found out, that Shinzo was doing a lot better than the ratings from  
Japan showed.  
It actually was Saban who hired a team to create a sequel.  
It was sold to Germany, because they thought, that would be the best place  
to get ratings, Shinzo was popular in the Netherlands, but Fox Kids at that  
time was not interested in a sequel and first wanted proof that the  
'fake-anime' would do as well as Shinzo.  
In America, Shinzo was a lesser success and they did not even think about buying Shinzo-2.  
Anyway, Germany did apparently, and aired it once.  
Toei meanwhile did not like it at all and was calling it violation of copy-rights, so Toei and Saban settled together in a silent contract, instead of a lawsuit, that if Saban would retrieve Shinzo-2 and not air it, Toei would not charge them for the violation.  
So Shinzo-2 will never be aired.  
This does explain why nobody knows about it.


	7. A Happy Day Gone Wrong

**A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. My life has been very crappy and I really wasn't in the writing mood. So throw things at me if you wish- I said I was sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo damnit. **

**Chapter 7**

**A Happy Day Gone Wrong**

"Sooooooo… where shall we begin?" asked Mushra.

"Let's see- start with you all having a connection with Lanancuras," suggested Renadee. Renadee knew of Lanancuras's power, how it could destroy millions with a blink of an eye. He was now scared that he and his family might be in danger of association with enterrans. There was even a human with them, and he knew that anyone would kill to get her.

"Ok… this may sound kinda weird, but we carded Lanancuras in an alternate universe. But, it lapped to this universe. So, in other words- in this universe- Lanancuras just… disappeared I guess." Mushra explained.

"I'll believe it, if you tell me how four enterrans and two humans were able to defeat such a powerful being." Renadee asked getting a little wireded out by these strangers.

"Ummm… do you know what a celestial guardian is?" Mushra asked, while fixing his tie.

"Yes, we worship and adore them. Why?"

"Let's see… how do we explain this… well, Mushra is a celestial being," Sago said as he took his turn being the explainer.

"And Yakumo and Mushrambo were entrusted with great powers of The Celestial Guardians," said Sago, "Using their powers and help of Binka, Kutal, and my powers, we were able to stop Lanancuras before he could either destroy all Enterra, or enslave everyone on the planet."

"Uh huh. I guess I'll believe it. Since Lanancuras disappeared so suddenly and without warning." Renadee pondered.

"Now. Mushra… what do you REALLY think about my daughter?"

"Haha… why do you ask?" Mushra asked with a little nervous laughter…

**Yakumo and people…**

"Yakumo?" Binka asked. She was waiting in the hallway with Kutal a few feet behind. He was kind of nervous. He did think of her as another niece… but this was really nerve-racking for him. He just hoped he would do a good job.

"Yes? Come in Binka!" Yakumo shouted through the door. Coming too greet Binka and hopefully Kutal. She really wanted her dad- but Kutal was like her uncle. And he was the closest thing she had to a dad.

Binka burst through the door with Kutal trailing behind.

"Kutal says he will," Binka announced. She hugged Yakumo then went to go check to see if the kittens were still asleep.

"Yes, but I do feel sorry for leaving the others explaining to Renadee…" Kutal sweat-dropped. It would be a long time before Renadee would believe the others… but Kutal couldn't think of that right now. Yakumo needed him the most right now, and that was all that mattered.

"Yea… they have a lot of explaining to do!" Binka laughed. Then frowned as she saw that the little yellow kittens were, in fact, still dozing off in there little make-shift bed.

"What do they have to explain?" asked Lasara. As she walked into the room with Suki.

"Yea… what?" Suki questioned. Suki was now wearing a floor length gown that was a nice soft shade of red that would match the boys' ties. It had a slight V-neck and fit her perfectly. Making her golden eyes and brown red-streaked hair stand out making her perfectly gorgeous.

"Don't tell me they're telling Renadee the story of the alternate universe!" Yakumo gasped.

"Yep. They totally are. They should be explaining the part abo…" Binka was then cut off by Kutal's hand over her mouth.

"I think Mushra should tell Suki and Lasara that- or maybe even Renadee could explain that," Kutal said VERY quickly. Then un-covering Binka's mouth in hopes that she would get the hint.

"Yes, Binka. That is a tale for another time- NOT right now," Yakumo said very sternly.

"Ok, I get the hint. My mouth is closed." Binka said as she walked into the dressing room to get her bride's maid dress on.

By now Lasara and Suki were looking at them like they were in a bizarre dream where food eats you and pigs fly like birds. It was confusing… and now curiosity was getting the better of them, and they couldn't wait to ask Renadee what exactly went on in the men's dressing room. '_It had better be good,'_ thought both Lasara and Suki. Because they were dieing to know what the big secret was.

"Uh… Suki? Um… are you with us?" Binka called when she got out of the dressing room wearing the exact dress Suki was. Suki was staring off into space- like there was something in the corner of the room. But what would be so interesting there? Then Binka looked a little more closely and saw a small note attached to a fairly large cowboy spur.

"Kutal? Do you see that too? Do you think we should pick it up?" Yakumo asked. _'What the heck is that? I wonder how it got in here…'_ she thought.

To answer her question, Kutal picked up the spur and note. Then walked into the middle of the room and sat down on an overly-stuffed chair.

They all gathered around him to read the note they were all shocked at it's obscure contents…

'**Beware for I am near. This day shall not be a happy marriage day. You will suffer the way they suffered. My revenge will be swift. You will not strive off of my comrades' death. You and all around you shall die a most horrible death. Slow, painful, and in the middle of the place you once called home.' **

**-King of the Phantom Beasts **

"What does this mean? Lasara asked. She read it over and over again. But it still didn't make sense… but the KING of the Phantom Beasts? That was their area's King. He lived far off from where they were, but he still ruled over them. He was respected. But it was not out of common respect. It was out of fear.

"I think we need to call the Mushrambo, Mushra, Sago, Renadee, and Darren," Binka said as she woke the kittens from their sleep and ran out into the hallway to find the others. Yakumo had a feeling this wasn't going to be the wedding day she had dreamed about…

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Sorry for stopping it in that cliffy- but my writer's sense told me to stop it there… now for responses…**

**Warrior of Supremacy: awww... thanks for reviewing. Love ya' so much! daggers, huh? well since i sleep with daggers he has to like one!**

**M.S.K.: i didn't really getthe logiceither...w/e. i'm getting more pics. and u'll get them as soon as i find them!**

**Kari Mezmaru: Yep, i saw it. couldn't really understand much of it though... it was all in german. yep, i bugged the editor. i got his e-mail though surfing the net. (i do wwwwaaaaaaayyyyyyy too much of that) um... do u have a myspace? or even a xanga?**

**Suki: nice review- the best u've ever left- funny too! it totally made my day! ok. it'll be coming soon. so hold ur horses! Uree- hi! Mushra- hi! (smiles) srry i didn't update- just read my explaination up top!**

**Lord Mushra: thx,i look forward to another review from u! and i'd like to say- WELCOME ABORD! (u no, like, reading it) **

**Shinzo Freak: ok, enough with the bashing. i don't really mind it though... sago might not like binka, but i kinda wanted to do something different. u no? the idea u put up is great- i would ask ur permission to write on it, but i already have 5 stories lined up. y don't u write it urself or have another author write it? srry.**


	8. The chapter title is too long 2 put here

**A/N: hello again! If u read my other story (the xover) u no y I haven't updated 4 awhile. It's because of sickness and crap. Hopefully I'll b back and running soon… if the freaking doctors can cure me b4 I die- GOSH! And thx my loyal reviewers, u all make my day as I lay in bed boring myself to near death! (I'm being dramatic now, huh? Haha, w/e) and to top my lovely life off- I caught the flu. DAMN THE GOD-FORSAKEN HOSPITAL! I'm ok now… no need to freak out on me---- just burning some author steam! **

**but u no wat I just figured out? The other king/general thing is Diehanger! (sp?) the king of the wild beasts. I totally didn't no that, and I could never think of the other king's name…**

**Warrior of Supremacy: I was wondering what Mushrambo is like when he's doing his hair, so I just kinda wrote it for a few laughs… and so I could have some fun. :) a woman that sleeps with daggers? MUWAHAHAHAHA! I say he does!**

**M.S.K.: I really didn't get the logic either… it did kind of help me a tad bit though… I don't remember---- did I ever send u piccys?**

**Kari Mezmaru: I'll probably put you with someone that pops into my mind… don't worry- he'll be hott. **

**Lord Mushra: cool name… I look forward to another review from you! And I promise, it will be even more interesting once the plot thickens- which should be soon!**

**Shinzo Freak: I would use that idea but you just pissed me off. Go ask another author.**

**Suki: you won't find out- for now- but now u have to bring Inuyasha and the others back to life! I fulfilled my part of the deal! And the spur thing… will be explained later. It has to do with the king dude.**

**zafnak: I'm sorry you're confused! Just in my twisted version, mushrambo's his own person. I wanted to do a pairing between him and Yakumo and I had no good explanation as to why he is separate. **

**RisingGundam2004: I'm glad u likey! I know it airs, I watch faithfully every day it's on! In fact my favorite episode was on last night: 'Dark Spirit of Destruction.' :)**

**Kelsie Sican: I don't know much more… since I don't speck german… but if u leave ur e-mail I'll send the pics to you!**

**Hyper Sago: kill Binka? Sure… but you'll have to battle Warrior od Supremacy for him after that… but tell me when you kill her cuz' I wanna watch! (I'm not a particular Binka fan, but her turtle-mobile is cool) **

**Disclaimer: if I owned Shinzo, do you think I'd put this damn thing here? **

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

**'Nazis attack America and get shot down over Flint River by Capitan Nicco and his flamethrower of death'**

* * *

"MUSHRAMBO! MUSHRA! SAGO! RENADEE! DARREN! YOU ALL NEED TO COME TO YAKUMO'S DRESSING ROOM WITH ME RIGHT AWAY!" Binka yelled as loud as she possibly could as she was running to the men's room, "GET OUT HERE LAZY ASSES!" 

"What are you yelling about, Binks?" asked a confused Sago.

"WE ALMOST GOT KILLED!" Binka exaggerated. She finally stopped running and caught her breath while sitting against the wall, totally freaked out by what just happened.

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

'_Beware for I am near. This day shall not be a happy marriage day. You will suffer the way they suffered. My revenge will be swift. You will not strive off of my comrades' death. You and all around you shall die a most horrible death. Slow, painful, and in the middle of the place you once called home.' _

-King of the Phantom Beasts

**End FLASHBACK**

* * *

"We can't exactly help you unless you tell us what exactly what the matter is," Renadee said as he emerged from the room and pulled Binka up from the floor. Then he was followed by Mushra, Darren, and then Mushrambo, who came to see what all the commotion was about. 

"NO interruptions! Ok, well…"Binka told them everything from the note on the spur, to how she ran SO bravely over here to tell them. (A bit over exaggerating)

"Okay… well, why don't Darren, Mushra, and I see what's going on for ourselves? Mushrambo- you and Sago stay here with Binka and the kittens and finish getting ready," Renadee ordered as he started to go out the door.

"But I wanna be in the action!" Rei called out in protest.

"Me too!" Sen double protested.

"Don't forget me! I wanna go too!" Estee jumped on Mushra's arm and clung on to him for dear life.

"You have to stay here, and protect Binka with Mushrambo and Sago. That's a far more dangerous job than ours. You should be honored!" Mushra fired the kittens up into staying where they were so they couldn't be in the way while they investigated.

"Yes, sir!" all three of the small kittens saluted, and then sat down in a half circle around Binka.

"We'll be back soon," Renadee called back to the six that were left behind.

"I think Binka's blown her boat!" Darren laughed and panted as they ran down the never-ending hallway.

"I don't think she's quite achieved that level, yet," Mushra stifled a laugh. "but I think she exaggerated a bit."

"It was so funny when she said she 'heroically grabbed the kittens and ran as fast as her legs could carry her down the endless feral of hallway to warn us of the extreme danger'!" Darren laughed so hard he almost fell to the ground when he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" yelled the ever-friendly voice of Kutal.

"So what was Binka humoring us abo… whoa!" Darren's eyes almost bulged out of his head. O.O

"So, THIS is why Binka was so frantic?" Mushra's eyes were almost the same size, but he was kind of used to the chaos.

Binka really wasn't kidding. The dressing room was a mess! There were pieces of the shattered window spread across half the room! On Lasara's small vanity, were Yakumo was sitting, there was a sloppy letter tied to a spur. A spur that looked suspiciously like the one Mushra saw on Kechie or Keith's boots…

"Mushra, who do you think it was?" Darren asked.

"It says it from the King of the Phantom beasts," Suki said softly, but loud enough for the guys to hear.

"You mean, THE King of the Phantom Beasts? King Kimiless?" (SP) Renadee asked nervously. He was bad news. If they were caught helping one of his enemies… that would be disastrous.

"Yes. Him." Lasara answered with a slight sting in her voice.

"What should we do?" Yakumo's voice was soft. She really was scared.

"I think we should worry about it later. This is supposed to be a good day. Not a fearful day," Mushra suggested as he stepped over the glass towards Yakumo to give her a hug.

Suki was slightly jealous of the hug, but didn't do anything about it. Yakumo loved Mushrambo- not Mushra.

"Suki, can you come back with me to get Binka?" Mushra snapped Suki out of her daze. "Darren, you two should just stay here because the wedding should begin in less than six minutes. Renadee, go ahead and go into the sanctuary, we'll be there in a few."

"Be on time Mushra! Timeliness is godliness!" Kutal called after the pair as they scurried out of the room and into the hallway.

"Uh… Kutal? Isn't it 'cleanliness is godliness'?" ever chorused together.

"Yes, but in this case timeliness fits better. Now- where were we?"

**

* * *

**

**Men's dressing room**

* * *

"Suki? Why are your parents all freaked out by that note?" Mushra asked as they were sprinting down the hall. 

"It's because," she struggled for words, "everyone around here is scared of the king."

"Why are they so scared?"

"Because- he doesn't hesitate to kill any of his own kind."

"But you're not a phantom beast."

"Who said I wasn't?"

"But you don't LOOK like a phantom beast!"

"Just because he's 'the King of the Phantom Beasts' doesn't necessarily mean he's King of just all Beasts. Most of us Phantoms are just normal enterrans with Phantom abilities. His troops were the ones that were Beasts," Suki explained while proving her point by making her arm invisible, and her golden eyes red.

"Whoa. Um… I really wasn't expecting that," Mushra's eyes were bulging out of his head towards were her right arm should have been- and ran into the men's dressing room's door.

"HAHAHAHA! Omigosh! Are you alright, Mushra? HAHAHA!" Binka laughed as she stepped outside of the door she opened right into Mushra's face.

"Mushra! Can you tell how many fingers I am holding up?" Suki asked as she stuck four fingers in this face.

"Four."

"Well, at least you aren't totally brain-dead then!" Sago joked as he helped his friend off of the ground and to his feet.

"It would be bad if he lost his other half of his brain, wouldn't it?" Mushrambo teased Mushra and helped Suki back to her feet from quizzing Mushra on how many fingers she had.

"Hahaha. It's so funny." Mushra scrunched his nose up and put his hand on Suki's shoulder for support. "You and Binka need to hurry and get the kittens. You should run back and finish getting ready."

"We will, just make sure you don't stare too much when we come down the isle, all pretty, boys!" Suki smirked at the look on the guy's faces as the ran down the hall and into the women's dressing room. _'This was going to be fun after all…' _

"Yakumo!" Binka greeted as she burst through the door and then dropped Rei and Sen onto the small loveseat.

"You don't have to be so loud! I'm right here!" Yakumo said as she gracefully waltzed out of the bathroom showing off her finished look. "Does it look alright?"

"It's great," Suki complimented as she sat Estee down onto the loveseat next to her brothers.

"You look so pretty!" Estee squealed.

"Yeah, Yakumo!" the twins said in union.

"Yakumo, I'm going to take the kittens into the church to wait for the ceremony to begin, okay?" Lasara picked all three of the kittens up and shut the door silently behind her.

"Now, to get us ready!" Binka giggled. She picked up her gown and rushed into the bathroom to put it on.

"Suki, you're going to look great in your dress."

"Thanks…" Suki was kind of off in her own thoughts, thoughts mostly about Mushra.

"Are you thinking about Mushra?" Yakumo hid the giggle in her voice; it was so cute to see her new friend fall in love!

"W-w-why do you think that?" Suki stuttered and failed to hide a blush.

"Because it's obvious."

"I don't!"

"You don't what?"

"Like him!"

"Please tell me the truth, Suki. I want to know!"

"Fine. Fromthemomentisawhimireallylikedhimandnowithinkimfallinginloveandiwontadmitit."

"Is it possible to talk that fast? Can you go just a tad bit slower?"

"Fine. From the moment I saw him I really liked him and now I think I'm falling in love and I won't admit it."

"Wow. That is defiantly a start…"

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took SO DAMN LONG! Throw your computers at me if you wish- but you have to review to tell me you did:) it's also really short... but the next shall be longer! so… the only question my beta asked was what was 'omigosh'. Well, omigosh is just short for 'oh my god' so yea….** **REVIEW! **

**The title: Nazis attack Americans and get shot down over Flint River by Capitan Nicco and his flamethrower of death- had nothing to do with the chapter... i just couldn't think of anything else...**


	9. The Friggen Chair and the Kiss

**A/N: OMFG! THEY AREN'T SHOWING SHINZO! THE PEOPLE THAT DO THE T.V. SCHEDULE SHOULD DIE AND GO TO HELL! And if you guys have ever seen Samuri Camploo, the voice of the samuri dude is also Sago in the english Shinzo... I just noticed that last night... it was pretty cool. And 'Beauty' from Bo-bo-bo-bobo (don't know if that's the right number of bos...?)is the voice of Binka in Shinzo... pretty interesting...**

**Now replies…**

**Warrior of Supremacy: yay! I got it right! Oh, and since my e-mail isn't working still… (Ryan's still working on it) emma is back into our lives and is the cutest little thing… I love her so much! Thank you sooooo much for being with me big sis:)**

**RisingGundam2004: grandora? Sure I have of few of him… as soon as the e-mail's working I'll send them to you! **

**M.S.K.: I'm sorry it was short… this one's not much better but it has a lot of stuff that is important to the story in here… **

**Kari Mezmaru: thank you, hard to draw pic? I wanna c… if my e-mail ever seems to work again… -.-**

**Suki-sama: 'sama' now… I don't think you're a 'sama' you have yet to reach the level of Sesshomaru-sama… I think you're a suki-san… oh well… lmao. YOU 'REVIVED' them…. Yay! And you shall find this chapter to your liking I think… BWAHAHAHA… hehe**

**Disclaimer: this is getting old. I don't own Shinzo. If I did you would see it all over t.v. and there would be merchandise and plushies. So apparently I do not own Shinzo. I'm still not sure on weather I own Suki though… lol**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

'The Friggen Chair and the Kiss'

* * *

"Please don't tell anyone!" Suki pleaded, "I would be sooooooo humiliated!" Suki was begging Yakumo not to tell anyone about her crush on Mushra. 

"Hmmm…"

"PLEASE DON'T!"

"Wellllllllllll… maaaaaaaaybeeeeeee…"

"ARG! DON'T TELL ANYBODY! I'LL DIE!"

"I'm just joking with you."

"Oh, ok…"

"JUST KIDDING!"

"Wait, what? Are you kidding about kidding or kidding about teasing or…ah…? DAMN YOU for confusing me!"

"HAHA! But it's so fun and easy!" Yakumo giggled.

"…" Then, suddenly, Suki's eyes faded from their normal golden- to a blood-red killing color and the pupils changed from the normal pitch-black, to a dark blue-green sickening color.

"Wha- OH MY GOD! SUKI! Are you okay! SUKI?" Yakumo panicked as Suki grabbed her head and bowed on the floor in searing pain.

"I'm-fine. J-just give me a m-minute."

"…" Yakumo stared at Suki for a while and when she finally got up on her feet, sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry. That was my inner enterran. It reacts when I get teased or bullied."

"Why does it do that when you get teased or bullied?" asked Yakumo.

"It's a story for another date. Today's your wedding day. Certainly not a time for a story… like mine."

"IT LOOKS FABULOUS!" Binka screamed in delight of her new bridesmaid dress.

"Uh, yeah, Binka. It looks really good… urg…" Suki tried to compliment, but she was still in slight pain.

This didn't affect Binka, because she was too mesmerized with her dress than she was with Suki. "I will never forget this day…" sighed Binka, still admiring her dress.

"Yeah, nor will I," Yakumo hinted with slight sarcasm.

"Hey, where did Darren and Kutal go anyway?" asked Suki.

"The left to go wait in the sanctuary until the ceremony began to give us some 'privacy,'" Yakumo filled Suki in. "They left when you were gone."

"Oh dang it!"

"What is it Binka?" asked Suki.

"Estee still has the flower that I was going to put in my hair!"

"I'll go get it if you want me to."

"Oh, thanks, Suki! I will never forget your kindness!"

"Keh- yeah, yeah…. Whatever." Suki shrugged off Binka's comment and jogged out the door, not paying any attention to where she was going.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile

* * *

"Sago? Do you know where my tie is?" Mushrambo asked.

"Probably on one of the chairs over there."

"Which chair? There's like, ten of them."

"The… white one?"

"THEY'RE ALL WHITE DAMNIT!"

"I dunno…"

"And you say Mushra's the stupid one?"

"Most of the time…"

"HEY! I heard that!" Mushra screamed from the dressing room.

"Whatever. It's pretty stupid that you left getting dressed until the last five minutes," Sago said through the door to the dressing room.

"I was running around working things other people's problems out! Instead of, like you, sitting around in here all day!"

"Will you two stop fighting?" asked Mushrambo. "I need to find my tie."

"I told you- it's on the chair!"

"WHICH FRIGGEN CHAIR?"

"WHICHEVER ONE IT'S FRIGGEN ON!"

"Will you two stop fighting?" Mushra asked as he stepped out of the dressing room in a tuxedo. (Funny sight…) "You're tie was in the dressing room, Mushrambo. Chill out."

"Uh… thanks, I guess…" Mushrambo half-heartedly thanks Mushra.

"Urg… Rei still has my tie in his pocket," Mushra sighed in annoyance.

"Go and get it- quickly!" Sago shooed Mushra out of the door and slammed it behind him.

'_They're SO nice to me…' _Mushra thought as he ran up the hallway, not really caring where he was going.

Little did he know, and cared, he had passed the entrance to the sanctuary where the kittens were nestled.

And little did Suki know, she was running in the opposite direction as Mushra, but didn't notice him running at her- so apparently, she kept running.

Now children, what have we learned about when two enterrans are going on the same path, but in opposite directions?

They go splat.

"Ouch..!" Suki whimpered. Something heavy was on top of her. It ran into to her, and now it wouldn't get off!

"Urggg…" Mushra groaned. He just ran into something, well, that's what he gets for not paying attention. Then he opened his eyes to find he was lying on top of someone… and that someone just happened to be Suki.

Then, Suki opened her eyes to find Mushra lying on top of her. '_Oh my god. This is so embarrassing! I wonder if he thinks this is totally gross.' _

Mushra saw her blush, and then started to awkwardly get off of her, just to be pulled back down. "Wha- Suki?"

But he was silenced by her.

Not by a hand, but by her mouth.

He kissed her back but then pulled away after a few moments, with his whole body turning red from embarrassment.

"Umm, Mushra? Did you not like it…?"

"… S-s-suki… I ah- I l-l-loved it," then after saying what he felt, he jumped up, ran to the sanctuary, ran back to the dressing room, and shut the door behind him leaving Suki in a daydream kind of state of mind. She finally got up, got the flower for Binka, and went back to her dressing room without the blush and dazed look leaving her face.

**

* * *

**

Men

* * *

"Mushra? Why are you all red?" Sago asked his friend as he walked into the room with the weirdest look he had ever seen on Mushra.

"Uh…" Mushra stuttered as he turned a slightly darker shade of red. (If that is possible)

"Don't worry about that baka," (baka-meaning at bottom) Mushrambo said as he shoved Mushra to Sago, so Sago could tie Mushra's tie.

"HEY! Who are you calling a baka?" Mushra questioned Mushrambo as Sago tied his tie.

"You." Both Mushrambo and Sago answered in union.

"AH! YOU BOTH ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" Mushra screamed in frustration. After his little 'attitude problem' Mushra stomped out of the room and went to the sanctuary waiting for the ceremony to begin.

**

* * *

A/N: ****Baka- means stupid, fool, or idiot- names along those lines. Ok, ok, this chapter was pretty short, I know. But I wanted to update before I go to New Mexico for spring break, but at least I updated. And my beta has come up with a very good suggestion: I need eight reviews to update again. So unless I get _AT LEAST EIGHT REVIEWS_, there will be no update, savvy? **


	10. THE PLOT THICKENS!

**A/N: You all should be proud of me! I updated both of my stories this week! Maybe it's in honor of this story almost being 1 year old! Sweet:) ok, excuse me! I spelled 'Kimiless' but it is really spelled Kimyras. And, I did some research and he supposedly died before season one and was killed by Rusphine. But He's still going to be alive ok? I had Sesshomaru bring him back to life with his sword… :) lol I read like- this whole story today… and I've figured out that my writing's style has changed a lot. I've even thought about re-doing my first few chapters…**

**OMG! I thought this was so cool: Steven Jay Blum (the voice of Sago)** (born April 28, 1965) is a voice actor known primarily for his work in anime dubs and video games. Blum's voice and style of delivery are easily recognizable. Fans of Cartoon Network's Adult Swim can recognize Blum's voice on CN's Toonami block, as the voice of TOM, the block's robotic host. He was also recently heard in a Geico commercial. **(That was just a random piece of info I'd thought I'd share with you!)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

* * *

"AH! YOU BOTH ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" Mushra screamed in frustration. After his little 'attitude problem' Mushra stomped out of the room and went to the sanctuary waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"And he calls US impossible? He really is a baka…" Sago laughed in a nervous sort of way.

"Don't give him much attention. I think that girl… Suki… is really getting into his head." Mushrambo explained.

"Don't you mean his small head?"

"Maybe…" Mushrambo laughed, "I actually think he has a big head, small brain…"

Sago laughed at that last comment and remembered, "Isn't that like that time you fought… uh, what was his name? Gyasa or whatever… that reptile dude- and you were like: 'Classic reptile. Big mouth. Small Brain.' Now I'm going to think of Mushra as a reptile…crap!"

"Yeah… I remember that… I heard it from my dad once when I was a kid."

"Your dad?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Fine. Can I ask you two things then?"

"Sure…?"

"Why don't you ever talk about your family?"

Mushrambo was silent for a few moments and then replied, "My family doesn't matter much anymore. I haven't seen them since I was about… twelve I think…"

"Why?"

"That's another question, and I think it's finally time for us to get to the sanctuary."

**

* * *

**

Women

* * *

"Suki! There you are! Uh… Suki? Are you okay?" Binka asked Suki as her new-found friend came into the room.

Suki had a really dazed look on her face, and her face was a tomato shade of red… and her eyes were kind of swirly…. "I'm fine." Was all Suki murmured.

"Ahhh… Suki! It's time to go into the sanctuary! Get you dress on! Quick!" Yakumo shrieked as she grabbed Suki, Binka, and Suki's dress and shoved them all into the dressing room to get Suki dressed.

**

* * *

**

Sanctuary

* * *

"Ahhh… the groom and the groom's men have arrived! I should go back to Yakumo then… excuse me if you would be so kind…" Kutal said with a HUGE smile plastered onto his face.

"You look nice, Mushrambo!" all of the kittens shouted in excitement.

"Thanks kiddos." Mushrambo said with a sly grin on his face, and then he picked of all three kittens and tickled them for a few seconds.

"Come on up here Mushrambo! You two, too!" Renadee ushered them over to the alter.

"Sure." All three muttered in union.

"Darren, you go and shut the doors once the bride comes through." Lasara lightly pushed her son up the isle toward the doors.

"Lasara, dear, could you make sure our few invited guests come in?" Renadee asked his wife.

"Yes I shall."

"A few invited guests? Who'd you invite?" Mushrambo asked getting a little worried.

"A little of our family, and a few grateful people."

"A few grateful people… who?" asked Mushra.

"When you beat up those guys at the bar the other day…. A bunch of people wanted someone to kick those thugs out of town. Apparently they wanted to show their thanks."

"Wow, this town sure is nice…" Sago commented.

Just as Sago finished, some people started to flow into the sanctuary and scatter to sit down.

It turned out it wasn't just 'a few grateful people.' It was more like the whole town. Must looked like tigers, lions, and bears. **(OH MY!) **But others looked like humans… but they were see-through.

"How many people were 'grateful' toward us?" Mushra asked.

"Ummm… pretty much the whole town…" Renadee sweat dropped as he realized just how many people wanted those reptiles out of town.

"Shhh… everyone! The bride is here…" Lasara said as a faint organ started to play.

Once everyone quieted down, Darren opened the big doors reveling Suki. Followed by Binka. And then, Kutal and Yakumo emerged from the doors with Yakumo in her splendid wedding gown.

Yakumo's dress had scarce sparkles on the top, but on the bottom, there where hordes of them, catching the light and making her look like she was on a cloud.

Mushrambo's jaw dropped at the sight, but quickly caught himself before anyone noticed. To him she looked like a gorgeous dove of peace. He was very glad that he would be marrying this angel from above, and he thanked the gods for sending him HIS Yakumo.

When Kutal and Mushrambo's soon-to-be bride arrived at the alter, the faint music stopped, and Kutal gave Yakumo to Mushrambo as her father would have if he were there. (**A/n: I suck at remembering everything that goes on during a wedding… so bear with…)**

"Are there any objections to this marriage? Speak now, of forever hold your peace." Renadee pronounced these words with confidence and poise, never stuttering as if he had done this a million times.

"Yes- I have an objection!"

* * *

**A/n: haha! A cliffy! Short chapter though….

* * *

**

**BWAHAHAHA! I got you! Nah… I don't feel like stopping there- I'm on a roll!

* * *

**

"Yes- I have an objection!" a hooded figure said from the back of the church.

"Who are you? And how'd you get passed Darren!" Renadee commanded of the man.

"That will be revealed in time… as for the doorman, he just took a little… nap."

"Darren!" Lasara screamed as she ran to her son to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Foolish woman…" the man ticked his tongue in disgust.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Mushrambo yelled because his wedding with Yakumo was being disturbed.

"I guess I should introduce myself…" the man started to slowly move down the isle.

"Could it wait till after the wedding?" Sago asked in an annoyed voice, because he too, was pissed about the wedding being disrupted in such a rude manner.

"No, no I'm afraid I cannot wait. For, you see, it is my mission to destroy this wedding, and take the last human left on Enterra as my trophy!" The man dropped his cloak to revel King Kimyras. **(A/n: ok…ummm I kind of forgot what he looks like but I do know the following-) **

When the cloak fully fell to the ground, everyone saw what their 'King' really looked like. His top half was a mix between a tiger and a human, and his bottom half was that of a horse, tiger, and lion. His eyes were a shade of glowing red, the pupils a dark teal. Kimyras's ebony hair was about shoulder length. And his skin was a pale white. He truly looked like the king of the phantom beasts. Once he was totally revealed all the witnesses of the wedding got out of their seats and to the floor, bowing to their king.

"If you shall not disturb us, then you shall die!" Mushrambo shouted at King Kimyras.

"Oh? Such a foolish threat from an old friend…" Kimyras teased.

"I am not an 'old friend', as you put it. I haven't even had the displeasure of meeting you before."

The people on the floor winced; nobody ever survived after disrespecting their king like that.

"Oh… so you don't remember? Maybe I should make you remember!"

"Make me remember? Just how are YOU going to do that?" Mushrambo retorted.

"I am the King of the PHANTOM beasts. And- as I am sure someone as smart as you should know…" Mushrambo snickered at this, "that phantoms can look into one's memories and haunt them…" Kimyras had an evil look on his face.

After Mushrambo registered what exactly that meant, he felt a pair of arms grab him and pin him to the wall a few yards away. When he looked at his captors' faces he saw… bright green eyes and blue scales, the other had bright green eyes and orange scales.

So Kechie and Keith were working for King Kimyras? They were worse than Mushrambo originally thought.

"So ye didn't take me advice did ya'? I told ye marry'in a human get cha' in trouble. Now we'll be killing your little wrench, ye bastard."

"Now, now, Kechie, don't be rash! I just need to remind the 'Dark King' of his past," Kimyras smirked then yelled, "PHANTOM HUNTING OF THE WIND!"

Mushrambo's body disappeared into oblivion, as did Kimyras, Kechie, and Keith.

"MUSHRAMBO!" Yakumo called to the spot where Mushrambo had just been a second ago.

Mushrambo was in some type of… void. Colors swirled around him, and he could see people, and places going by in a blur.

He now noticed that he had a gag in his mouth and his hands were tied behind his back. In front of him, Kimyras took his sword and sheath, and placed them both into his own belt.

"Just be a good boy and we will show you everything you have forgotten." Kimyras taunted.

And that's when everything went black in Mushrambo's mind.

**

* * *

A/n: BWAHAHAHA! Sorry. My super-special writer sense told me to stop there. But I'm so happy with this chapter! There's actually a plot now! AND I GET TO TALK LIKE A PIRATE/COWBOY AGAIN! YIPEEEE! (Sorry- I just like Kechie's personality! It's soooo much fun to write his dialogue!)**

**Oh, and you all did pretty good with the 8 reviews thing… try to top it! **

**Replies: **

**Warrior of Supremacy: awww! You're so nice! My e-mail's partly fixed… I can get g-mails from people with cox… so I should be able to get gmails soon… I hope… -.-; **

**Kari Mezmaru: sorry I didn't update again that soon. I got grounded. Blah… thanks for reviewing!**

**Suki-CHAN: haha. I just had to poke fun at you for 'sama'! sorry! But I laughed my ass off when I read your review- it made my day! **

**RisingGundam2006: hopefully you are pleased with this chapter too! **

**jh: uh… wow… I've never written anything with citrus content before… I have to think about that one… though it'll probably come up in later chapters… **

**Evil Plushie Queen: wow. I like your hyper-ness and your persistence. It reminds me to write everyday! Thanks for you reviews!**

**unwritten: thanks for reviewing! Tell me if I'm still doing good!**

**?moon thunder: Well, here's a chapter so you don't die! Hope you like it! **


	11. 空間に

**A/n: don't think that just because I've been updating A LOT this month that it will keep happening. I wrote this chapter because I was very bored, and I am grounded from everything else. So good for you, slightly bad for me. w/e. I write for my readers… ah what a crappy life… jk**

**In this chapter I use a few different languages for the word 'no' so if I spelt it wrong, didn't have the right 'accents' or whatever- don't yell at me!**

**You know what I haven't done for awhile? DISCLAIMER! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Get over it.**

**Warrior of Supremacy: suffering is what I do best! BWAHAHAHA:)**

**Evil Plushie Queen: I'm guessing you're a hardcore Yakumo/Mushrambo fan? Pretty cool… and you've waited so long? Wow… it's a good thing you didn't start reading this from when I first published it… that was like… 2 months between each update….**

**Suki: sorry you were barley in the last one… it's not much better in this one. But after a few chapters it will probably focus more on you and Mushra:) nice review!**

**Kari Mezmaru: I'm glad you liked it! I gave them more power in this chapter! Hehe… try to figure out what it is… little brother suck, but at least you have a personal servant! (if you play your cards right!)**

**?moon thunder: it makes me happy that you feel that way! (cough- amy!-cough) I no who you are! BWAHAHAHAHA! **

* * *

"MUSHRAMBO!" Yakumo cried after her beloved disappeared into nothingness. She was crying so hard her makeup was started into run, and she was having trouble breathing.

"Yakumo...shhh… it's okay...Mushrambo's going to be alright… don't worry… he can take care of himself… it'll be alright," Binka tried to calm her best friend down, but it was fruitless.

"Hey Sago? Can you squirt Darren with water for me? I think he'll wake up if you do that." Suki asked Sago from across the room where she was trying to wake her brother up from the blow he took from Kimyras.

"Uh, sure." Sago said and walked over to Suki, squirted a small amount of water from his finger tip.

Darren started to moan, and try to get up, but his mother kept him down by giving him a bear hug.

Lasara started to lightly cry- the only understandable words being, "Darren… thought… dead… oh god… you… I'm…. delighted… thought…. gone."

Darren groaned in pain and lightly pushed his mother off his and sat haphazardly up. "I'm... fine. Just give me a minute."

"Oh Darren!" Suki laughed, "You're so full of yourself you missed the obvious. You have a black eye. You got knocked out in one punch!"

"HE GOT ME WHEN I WASN'T LOOKING! IF I KNEW HE WAS COMING I WOULDDA KNOCKED THE LIGHTS OUT OF HIM!"

Suki just continued to laugh until she noticed all the people that came to see the wedding were still bowing, "Why the heck are you all still on the ground! Kimyras is gone!"

"I think there's something wrong with them…" Sago pondered then walked over to a bowing figure and poked its side.

But it didn't move. It wasn't even breathing! Were they frozen?

"I think Kimyras placed a spell upon them…" Renadee said in a slightly high-pitched voice of nerves.

"The kittens are frozen too!" Binka quirked. The tried to pick them up, but they were frozen to the chair. A look of horror was frozen on all three's faces.

"Wait… look! If you look closely you can see their eyes move! They're not dead!" Yakumo said. She had gotten up from crying and was trying to find out their exact situation, now worried about the innocent people that were so nice as to come to their wedding. **(Remember that Yakumo doesn't know why they came. She doesn't know about the bar incident. That's why she's confused about Kechie and Keith.) **

"They do move… so what kind of- spell- do you think is on them?" Kutal asked, slightly worried over his nephews and niece.

"I think it's the Frozen Wind," Suki thought out loud.

"'The Frozen Wind'?" Mushra asked out of curiosity. Then, he slightly blushed because he remembered the last time Suki and him talked directly…

"It freezes a person without much water. And no ice is visible- because it is the air that keeps the person in place. It pretty much uses miniscule water particles in the air to freeze the victim," Suki explained without a thought.

"How do you know that?" Sago asked.

"Suki is a… gifted enterran. Most average phantoms and beasts don't have any special powers. Usually they only have animal forms or are slightly invisible. But Suki is a chosen enterran. She is capable of controlling the air, her visibility, and her inner enterran," Lasara explained to their new-found friends. Suki didn't like the fact that she was 'a chosen enterran', it made her feel like it was a secret code for 'retard' or something. So she REALLY hated to explain it, and her mother knew that.

Then Mushra remembered Suki's short explanation on her 'inner enterran'. And he wondered exactly how that worked… but now wasn't the time. They needed to figure out how to unfreeze everybody…

**

* * *

**

In the Void

* * *

Mushrambo's eyes snapped open as he tried to register what just happened.

'_Okay… I was with Kimyras, Kechie, and Keith in that… place. I blanked out and now I'm… where am I?'_

He looked around and saw dark purple… sheets surrounding him, and his head was- on a black… pillow?

'_Where the fuck am I? Why am I in a futon? Why can't I move?'_

"Ah! It's morning!" a slightly high-pitched boy's voice said out of 'Mushrambo's' mouth.

'_What the heck! I didn't say that! That wasn't my voice either…'_

'Mushrambo' climbed out of bed and onto the tiled floor and up to a mirror.

Mushrambo was shocked. It was him, but younger. He remembered that shaggy light purple hair that fell just over his shoulders, baby face, and insanely skinny waist. He also remembered that sleeping kimono, and this freakishly HUGE room. Bursts of flashbacks came to him as he remembered playing on his balcony, jumping on the purple and black futon, running around his private bathroom, and avoiding baths his mother made him take.

'_Mother…'_

"Mushrambo?" a woman's voice came from outside the oak double-doors.

"What is it mom?" the younger Mushrambo asked.

"Get ready for the day! Your father says he is having some special company over in the afternoon! And you need to take a bath!"

"I'm not taking a bath!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Do you want me to come in there and throw you into that bathtub young man?"

"NO!"

"I'll only give you to the count of 10! 10-"

"NO!"

"Nine-"

"NEVER!"

"Eight-"

"NAH!"

"Seven-"

"Nein!"

"Six-"

"Nr!"

"Five-"

"None!"

"Four-"

"Het!"

"Three-"

"Não!"

"Two-"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"ONE!" a young woman that looked to be about 26, came charging into the room. Her waist long hair flowed behind her in a red-brown mass, her eyes locked onto Mushrambo and her blue eyes shined as they caught the light. She wasn't all that intimidating, being as she was only about 5 feet- five inches, and very thin.

"NOOOO! YOU SHALL NOT MAKE ME TAKE A BATH!" Mushrambo half-heartedly struggled as hid mother picked him up and threw him over her shoulder. She was pretty strong for her size…

"YES I SHALL! AND YOU SHALL BE COVERED IN BUBBLES YOU GIRLY MAN!" Mushrambo's mother teased his 9-year-old ego.

"I'M NOT GIRLY!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"YES!"

She laughed. She loved teasing him in a motherly way. He knew she was kidding, but they always liked to play. Then she started to throw his sleeping kimono off so she could throw him in the bath without ruining the expensive garment.

The older Mushrambo remembered his mother well… he missed her so much. Yet, he could never return to his family. He could never go back, even if he did miss his mother so badly…

But his thoughts were interrupted as he was thrown into the bathtub filled with warm water and insane amounts of bubbles. Pink bubbles to say the least.

"The servants were nice enough to remember your favorite scent with they drew the bath…" his mother giggled as she took in the lovely scent of lavender and black cherries.

"Mmph." Mushrambo whimpered as his mother started to scrub his hair with the shampoo that smelled like a girl- he hated smelling like a strawberry. But he withstood it because he secretly liked the scent. Just not on him. He liked it because his mother always smelled like strawberries. Ever since he was born he took in that scent and knew he was safe when he did.

'_Oh how I miss that smell…'_

"Well, well, Mushrambo. You aren't complaining today. I am proud of you." His mom said as she kissed his cheek. She really loved her son. She cherished him too, because she couldn't have anymore children.

"Whatever…" snickered the young boy.

A few minutes of scrubbing, washing, and rinsing later, she called for a servant to bring Mushrambo a fresh day kimono.

"Here you go Mushrambo. Once you get that kimono on come back to your room and I'll brush that hair of yours to look presentable for our company!" His mom hopped out of the room, happy as ever, as she left Mushrambo to get dressed in his dark purple kimono.

"Ah! There you are Mushy!" **(That's her nickname for him) **his mom greeted Mushrambo as he strode into his bedroom, fully clothed with his wet hair dangling into his eyes.

"Hmmm… let's see what I can do with this hair…" Mushrambo's mom fiddled with his hair. Then after brushing, drying, and pulling, she shaped his hair into a tight bun, leaving his bangs on his forehead and two strands of hair behind his ears loose. "There you go! Now you look like the handsome little man I know you are!"

Mushrambo just stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes at his mother, who in turn, stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes at her son.

Then their staring contest was interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Come in!" Mushrambo's mother called.

"Milady, the Lord requests you and the young master down at the entrance. He wishes you to be there as he greets his guests," the young maid bowed deeply to her lady and her son, and then waited to be given an order.

"Thank you, Kasumi. Tell the Lord we shall be right down. Then you are dismissed to your pleasure," Mushrambo's mom shooed away her maid.

"Yes, Milady," Kasumi bowed again and silently exited the room.

"Mushrambo?"

"Yes, mom?"

"Do you have any idea as to who is coming over as our guest?"

"No, but it might be another Lord wanting to sell off their daughter to daddy again."

"Hmmm… I promise you Mushrambo, you will never have to marry anyone you don't love."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Mushy?"

Mushrambo slightly flinched at the nickname, "Do you love daddy? Did grandpa make you marry daddy?"

"Umm… well, Mushrambo. Now isn't the time to discuss this. Dad is waiting for us."

Once they went through extravagant halls, beautiful rooms, and decorated rooms, the mother and son reached the entrance of the palace, and were announced to the Lord by Kasumi.

"Ah… Sakura, Mushrambo! There you are! How is my lovely family?" the Lord asked his wife and son. He looked quite a bit like older Mushrambo. With dark Purple hair, amber eyes, a built body, and broad shoulders, he looked like Mushrambo at 38 years old.

He kissed his wife on the cheek, and picked Mushrambo up to hug him.

"Mushrambo- it seems like you've grown again! If you keep growing I won't be able to pick you up!"

Mushrambo laughed a little then cocked his head to the side when there was a knock at the entrance doors.

Mushrambo's dad put him down, and walked over to the extremely big doors. And when he opened them, none other than King Kimyras, Kechie, and Keith walked in.

"Lord Hikari! Pleasure to see you again!"

"King Kimyras, I presume these are your companions?" Mushrambo's father questioned.

"Yes, these are the ones. And I am guessing that this is your wife," he walked over to Sakura and bowed slightly, showing his respect, "and this most be your beloved son," he bowed again, and patted Mushrambo on the shoulder.

'_I cannot remember any of this… it's so strange. I remember up to the door knocking… and the rest is- blank.' _The older Mushrambo thought.

"That would be correct."

_**

* * *

** _

**Now Mushrambo… let's make you suffer more. Let's skip ahead to the night you found out the truth on your wretched father. How he made you and your mother suffer… let's skip to the day you turned 12…. **

**

* * *

**

Kimyras's voice teased Mushrambo, and then Mushrambo blanked out again and opened his eyes to see his mother and father at the table, him just about to sit down.

'_I do remember this… this is that day I ran away, the day I started to hate my own father.'_

"Mushrambo, son! I have a birthday present for you!" Lord Hikari motioned for Mushrambo to cover his eyes as he pulled a wrapped box from underneath the low table and put it in front of his son. "Open your eyes."

Mushrambo opened his eyes to find a rectangle box on the table in front of him. He unwrapped it and took the top half off to find a sword and sheath placed carefully within it. **(You know what his sword looks like, I'm not describing!)**

Mushrambo stood up, and bowed deeply to his father and murmured and 'thanks', but was too excited that he was finally old enough to wield a sword that he couldn't say much. He had been practicing to become a samurai for years now, and this was the sign that he was finally a master. He placed the sword into its sheath again and tied it to the right side of his belt. **(Okay, he's wearing a similar belt and similar clothes to what he wears present day) **

"Do you like it Mushrambo?" Sakura asked her son.

"Yes, I am touched that you both now think of me as a responsible master."

"Now, sit back down, Mushrambo. I have business to talk about with you both," Mushrambo's father said.

"What is it, dad?" Mushrambo asked as he started to eat his breakfast.

"We will be getting a new addition to our family in about three months."

"What are you talking about dear?" Sakura asked between bits of her own breakfast.

"What I mean is that my mistress will be giving birth to Mushrambo's new baby sister."

**

* * *

A/n: okay! Another chapter done! Tell me how you like Mushrambo's past! I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to do that particular part… so tell me what cha' think of it. I had quite a bit of fun writing it!**

**And, yes, Mushrambo was a spunky, hyper, non-bath taking, very bilingual, and optimistic as a kid. You'll find out why he changed so dramatically in his adulthood in future chapters. **


	12. 動くこと

**OMG! Mehaving good news! My e-mail works! YAY! But we had to erase all of my computer's memory. (Explaining why it took so long on this chapter!) So if you sent me an e-mail- send me it again! PLEASE:)

* * *

**

**Reviews!**

**Kari Mezmaru: yes, he WILL have a sister… all will be explained. I hope you'll get why Mushrambo's dad was so blunt… if you still don't get it, ask me again, and I'll go into further detail… and kimonos are for girls, royalty, and young children. So, Mushrambo counts for two categories. And a hatori and hakamas are worn by guys, and samurais. (So he wears those when he's older- like what he wears in the series!) And, I talk a lot too… so I don't mind:) **

**Warrior of Supremacy: E-MAIL ME! K? hehe… I got emotional while writing this chapter… my characters are like… real… to me… I cried for Sakura… have you ever done this or should I be worried…? Haha… just asking for an older sister's wisdom… since you are supreme! **

**Evil Plushie Queen: it's in Japanese… I'm not quite sure what it means… my beta choose the title… and she was too evil to tell me…. Blah. But I picked this one's tile it means: 'Running' and it's in Japanese. I'm not sure if Shinzo is ever going to be sold… whaaaa. But I know there are petitions going around for it… so yea. Who knows? **

**Suki: haha. I broke my promise. None but Mushrambo and his family is in this one… but I promise there will be a Mushra/Suki chapter! and wow, falling in love with a real guy… sweet. Tell me more! Haha.

* * *

**

**OMG! 3 days till I'm another year older! May 27th people! I expect reviews as presents:)

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**The Reason He Left

* * *

**

"What?" the young Mushrambo panicked.

"Mistress Yuki will be giving birth to your little sister soon, son," Mushrambo's father said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Mushrambo's mother was speechless. Tears started to well up into her eyes; she was going to start sobbing any minute.

Mushrambo saw his mother's state, and stood up from his place at the table to walk over to her.

"Father… why are you telling us this?" Mushrambo glared at his dad. He knew his mom couldn't give birth to any more children, and he also knew that she was very unhappy with that fact.

"Because you deserve to know that we are getting a new addition. Are you not happy that you will soon have a baby sister to play with?" Lord Hikari questioned his son.

Sakura burst out sobbing, and hugged her son tighter.

"Look at what you have done to mom!" Mushrambo yelled at his father.

'_I remember this well… mother was so sad. Father did that to her… he totally destroyed our family…' _the older Mushrambo thought.

"Why?" Sakura cried from her curled position of clinging to Mushrambo. "I thought you said you were fine with having only one child…"

"Sakura, you know that this House of Lords requires me to have at least two heirs in my house."

"DAD! Shut up!" Mushrambo growled at his father. He had never spoken out against his father before… and he knew that there was going to be dire consequences now…

"Mushrambo? How dare you speak like that to your sire?" Lord Hikari scolded his son. He swiftly jumped up from his eating pose on the floor and walked over to his wife and son. "Get up! The both of you!" He pulled Sakura away from Mushrambo, and smacked her across her face, leaving a big, red handprint across her right cheek.

Sakura was speechless. She brought her right hand to her cheek, and then let more tears fall from her blue eyes.

Mushrambo pushed aside his father's arm that separated himself and his mother, and hugged Sakura tightly.

"W-why did you get a-an-nother-r-r w-woman p-p-pregnant?" Sakura managed to gloomily say between her sobs.

"You know why, Sakura." Lord Hikari said firmly. He thought his wife was going to be happy that they could raise another child! Much more- a girl! Sakura had always wanted a baby girl!

"You're a jerk!" Mushrambo yelled at his father. "That 'Mistress Yuki' is King Kimyras's daughter isn't she! You took his bitchy daughter! You're not much of a FATHER!" Mushrambo let one tear loose, but managed to keep the rest in on the count of his mother.

"Excuse me?" Lord Hikari was wide-eyed. His son NEVER talked to him like that! "Mushrambo- go to your room, NOW!"

"No!" Mushrambo glared at his father, and then moved his mother behind him so he could be in the way of his father touching her.

"Don't you dare disobey me!"

"I shall! And I am!"

"M-mushrambo? Please, d-do as your f-father says, I'll be a-a-alright…" Sakura tried to push her son towards the door, but her attempt was fruitless.

"No! He has no right to do this! I'm fine with our FAMILY! With just ME, YOU, and MY daddy!"

Lord Hikari didn't want to hear it, so he picked Mushrambo up by his waist and hauled him over his shoulder so he could carry Mushrambo to his room.

"Dear, p-please, put him down; he'll go to his room…" Sakura grabbed the side of her husband's hatori.

Mushrambo's dad pushed Sakura's hand away- then proceeded to walk away with Mushrambo kicking and screaming profanities on his shoulder. And Sakura stayed in the dinning room, not wanting to let her husband see her cry anymore.

But fate that day just got worse. For, a very pregnant Yuki was walking towards Mushrambo and his father.

Yuki wasn't as pretty as Sakura, but she was still beautiful. She had pink hair that stopped at shoulder length, and she was tall, about five-foot, eight inches. She was slightly shorter than the older Mushrambo, who was about six-foot, one-inch. Her eyes were creepy, like Suki's when Suki started to transform. The pitch-black pupil, teal iris, and where the whites of her eyes were supposed to be, it was a crimson red. But she just wore a white kimono decorated with small red flowers. (About the only thing she could look good in with those eyes…)

"Milord!" Yuki called out to Lord Hikari.

"Hello Yuki, how is your well-being and the child's?" Mushrambo's dad asked.

"Fine, perfectly spectacular!" Yuki said in a little-too-perky-and-really-girly voice.

"Good."

"Why is young Lord Mushrambo on your shoulder?" Yuki asked, her face slightly falling at the sight of the child whom her love loved more than her.

'_I remember that little bitch. She hated me… and I hated her… she needed to die- along with that child she was carrying…' _older Mushrambo thought. He had every right to say this, because even before she became his father's mistress, she would glare at him and his mother. Or 'unintentionally' spill hot tea in his lap. Or forget to tell Mushrambo that his father wanted to talk with him, which always ended up getting him in trouble.

"Mistress Yuki, I was wondering why you were getting FATTER by the day. Now, I know why…" the mischief-maker Mushrambo teased Yuki from his hanging-potion on his father's shoulder.

Lord Hikari jerked Mushrambo slightly backwards, so Mushrambo had to recover from getting poked in the stomach by his dad's shoulder bone- resulting in Mushrambo not being able to talk for a few minutes.

"Excuse Mushrambo, Yuki, he is being touchy about the news on the soon-be arrival of his baby sister," Lord Hikari explained.

"I take no offence in it. Soon, he will realize we did this for the best." Yuki still managed to smile, even though she was thinking about wringing the boy's neck.

"Hopefully…" Mushrambo's dad sighed from his son's stubbornness.

"If you'll excuse me, milord, I need to attend to matters in the dinning room, good day!" Yuki was still smiling, but once she passed Lord Hikari she turned around to face the back of Lord Hikari, to glare at Mushrambo, who still could not speak out.

'_Oh, how I hated that woman…' _the older Mushrambo scowled with the younger one, who was sticking his tongue out at Yuki.

Mushrambo's father stopped at Mushrambo's room- opened the door, the tossed Mushrambo onto his futon. (Which looked exactly the same all his life)

"You will stay in here until you have learned to respect me, and your soon-to-be new mother!" Lord Hikari screamed at Mushrambo.

Mushrambo stared wide-eyed at his father. Had he just said what he thought he said? Was that…that… bitch going to replace his fun-loving mother?

"What? Why is she my 'soon-to-be new mother'?" Mushrambo panicked. He could feel tears stinging at the rims of his eyes, his vision starting to become blurred.

"I am ridding of your birth mother! She will be a servant in this household once your sister is born! Yuki will be your new mother and the Lady of these lands!" Mushrambo's father half-yelled at him.

"If you died today… I'd be perfectly okay with it," Mushrambo murmured just loud enough for his father to hear.

Lord Hikari couldn't even speak now, he was so mad. He went red in the face from anger, and then stomped out of the room like a two-year-old.

After he had left, moments later, a very depressed looking Sakura walked into the room. She had heard everything. But, she had no more tears to cry, so it was Mushrambo who cried instead.

Sakura slowly dragged herself over to the futon, where she dropped onto her knees and hugged her son tightly.

"Why mommy? Why is he doing this? Doesn't daddy love you?" Mushrambo sobbed into his mother's kimono shirt.

"Sh… Mushrambo, it's going to be alright. Mushy, I think it's time that I explained the reason why your father and I got married in the first place…" Sakura combed her elegant fingers through Mushrambo's purple ponytail and bangs, then inhaled her son's lavender and black cherry scent.

"What happened, mom?" Mushrambo looked up at his mother with his pure-innocent blue eyes, tears still streaming from them.

"Well, my daddy, and your father's daddy decided when we were both very young, that we would combine our lands by making me and your father get married. So, when I became of age, we were married. And in the laws of these lands, the lord of the lands must have one heir within one year of the time he's married.

"That was when you were born. You became the heir to these lands. But, there is another law, it says that the lord of this land must have another heir, after the first surpasses the age of ten. Otherwise, he would have to give up his title to his brother. And, since I can't have anymore children…" Sakura started to cry again, and hug Mushrambo tighter to her chest.

"Mommy, go to bed. You need to sleep. Sleep in here, daddy won't hurt you here…." Mushrambo let his mother climb into his bed; he made sure she was comfortable before he walked out of his room to let her have some much-needed rest.

'_I don't remember anything from here, to the time I walked out of this palace, never to return… I wonder what happened in that gap…' _older Mushrambo thought about his past.

But he was pushed out of his thoughts when he bumped into… someone. And that someone just happened to be King Kimyras.

"Hello, young Lord Mushrambo," he gave a slight bow, and then held his head high as Mushrambo courteously gave a deep bow in return.

"Hello."

'_This is where I have that gap in my memory, now I can see what happened between the times I was with my mother to the time I left!' _Older Mushrambo thought.

"Where is Lady Yuki?"

"She isn't the Lady here. Lady Sakura is," Mushrambo said between gritted teeth.

"But your mother will soon be a servant, and Yuki will be lady. I have made sure of it."

"How are you so sure?" Mushrambo's eyebrows rose, silently challenging the King of the Phantom Beasts.

"Are you questioning a person of higher status?"

"Maybe…"

"Than you need to learn your place!"

"You are NOT my father."

"I am your soon-to-be grandfather! That gives me the right to do whatever the shit I want to you!"

"Father, don't be so… harsh… on this little twerp," Yuki coolly said as she stepped out from a shadow of a granite pillar.

"Who are you calling a twerp?" Mushrambo yelled at Yuki.

"You? Who else? You should be lucky to even be in our presence, you dope." Yuki laughed at the small Mushrambo.

"You should die for what you are doing to my mother! The LADY of these LANDS!" Mushrambo pouted as he tried to make his point.

"Are you willing to FIGHT me, boy?" Yuki laughed again.

"I'll kill you!" Mushrambo gave the biggest death glare of all time, and then drew his new sword from his sheath on his left hip.

"I wouldn't do that!" King Kimyras warned Yuki, so she wouldn't go into labor from stress.

"I'll be fine, plus, I could say I killed him in self-defense…"

"Just try it!" Mushrambo used his smaller size to his advantage, going to her left side and taking a swipe at her swollen stomach with his sword, he missed, but made a pretty good cut on her left arm.

Yuki cried out in pain, but grabbed her father's sword, and got into a defensive position.

But, Mushrambo was too fast, and he cut a BIG gash from her left collarbone all the way to her bellybutton.

Yuki dropped her sword, and bent over in pain. Kimyras called all the servants to bring her to the medical wing, and went to search for Lord Hikari, to tell him that Mushrambo attacked Yuki.

The young Mushrambo knew what was going to happen if he stayed. He would probably be killed. Because, now, Yuki was going into labor- a few too many months earlier than planned.

So he ran. All he left with- were the clothes on back, and his sword.


	13. 美の子供

**Warning:** **I am very evil in my writings today. So it turns out that my characters are slightly more evil than normal. Especially Mushrambo; but that's a good thing, because this chapter is when Mushrambo's inner self (Dark King) is realized. (He thought it was dead since he started protecting Yakumo) So you have been warned. He even has thoughts of killing again… so… uh… have optimistic thoughts before and after you read this chapter…. otherwise you might get thoughts about killing too…. Hehe? And I use the word 'torture' a lot in this chapter… hm… I wonder why….**

A/n: sorry this took longer than expected. One of my best friends passed away and I've been depressed. Probably why this chapter's darker than usual….

**Chapter 13**

美の子供

"**Michiko- or 'Child of Beauty'"**

The young Mushrambo knew what was going to happen if he stayed. He would probably be killed. Because, now, Yuki was going into labor- a few too many months earlier than planned.

So he ran. All he left with- were the clothes on back, and his sword.

"_Have you had enough, Mushrambo? Or shall I torture you more?" _King Kimyras taunted the older Mushrambo, who was a captive to the evil King of the Phantom Beasts.

Mushrambo tried to make a smart comment back, but he was still hopelessly tied up and gagged, bowing to the King's feet.

"_I almost forgot that you couldn't reply to me, what a pity…" _Kimyras continued, _"I think I will bring you more suffering, I will show you the few months after you cowardly ran away from your punishment…" _

Mushrambo's eyes grew wide, as once again, he was thrown into his sorrow.

**Lord Hikari's Palace, After Mushrambo Ran…**

"Lord Hikari! Lord Hikari!" Kimyras jogged down the corridors, trying to find Hikari to tell him that Yuki was going into stress labor. And tell him about Mushrambo after Yuki delivered the baby, that way Mushrambo might be far enough from the palace that they won't be able to find him. _'And there goes that brat. I'll never see him again.'_ Kimyras thought in a prude way.

'_How am I seeing this? I wasn't here!' _Mushrambo thought and looked down to find that he was… floating? AND HE HAD NO BODY? _'What the crap?... Um… okay? I'll just watch what happens… I guess…' _

"What is it Kimyras?" Lord Hikari sighed as he came out from his bedroom.

"It is Yuki, Lord Hikari, she has gone into labor."

"What? It's too early."

"I will tell you the details once Yuki has given birth, but right now, I suggest we head to the medical wing."

They both ran down different hallways, corridors, and pass ways until the reach a very empty hall. Mushrambo just seemed to float directly behind them, and he heard everything he passed by; mostly servants padding along passed the Lord and King.

Mushrambo thought they were lost until he heard an ear-shattering scream that belonged to Yuki, come from a closed room at the end of the extremely white hall.

'_Serves her right. I hope she suffers so much that she can't deliver that baby and they both die.' _Mushrambo snickered to himself. _'If they don't die I should figure out how to get my body here and kill them…all of them…and I'll save mother from her torture.'_

Another scream came from the close room, and Hikari ran up to it, banging on the door, and yelling at the doctors to let him in. The door opened, letting out a small toad-like enterran, who was dressed in a doctor's attire.

The toad-doctor closed the door behind him and bowed deeply to Lord Hikari, then King Kimyras. "Mistress Yuki-"

"Lady Yuki." Mushrambo's dad corrected.

"Uh, yes, um… _Lady _Yuki is through the worst of her labor. There are a few complications due to the position of the baby, so as a doctor I am unauthorized to let you, Milord, or King Kimyras inside the birthing room," the toad squawked awkwardly, averting his eyes from both of the men. "Please forgive me, but this is for the sanitation, as for the well-being, of the child and Lady. I will inform you of when visitors are allowed in." The toad opened the door, bowed one final time, and closed the door behind him as he disappeared into the room. Just in time to hear another scream admit from Yuki.

'_Eh… they haven't died yet……………damnit.' _Mushrambo thought darkly.

About two hours later, there was complete silence. Minutes seemed to drag by as the silence cast a ghostly aurora around the palace. Then, there came a cry. Not that of Yuki, but of a small child. The baby had been born.

The toad-doctor came back out, bowed, and said, "You both may enter now. The baby is delivered, and is a healthy baby girl."

Lord Hikari dashed past the toad, and Kimyras followed suit closely behind. Mushrambo just… floated… behind them.

What Mushrambo saw was something he would NEVER forget. Yuki lay on a small futon, covered with cream sheets. Her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head. You could tell that she had been sweating not too long ago, and that she had also been crying. But in her arms, laid a baby; the baby was adorned in nothing but a small blanket. From what Mushrambo could see, it had purple hair, like him, but it also had those creepy-looking eyes. The red ones, with the teal-ish pupils, the ones that seemed to dare you to look at them. Lord Hikari stood behind Yuki, supporting her back, and lightly touching the child's cheek.

"What shall you name her?" Kimyras asked, he was not too far off from the futon, just a few yards away.

"What do you want to name her?" Yuki asked in a false-sweet voice.

"Something beautiful, something of importance, something that will show her true self; and one that will show she is heir to the Hikari throne." Mushrambo's father tenderly said above a whispering voice. Just so those who were close enough could hear.

'_He is naming HER heir to the Hikari throne? **I** was supposed to be the heir to the Hikari throne!' _Mushrambo yelled. It didn't help though, nobody could hear him.

"We should name her… Michiko," Hikari more decided then suggested.

Kimyras and Yuki both nodded their approval.

Yuki whispered to the child, "You are now Michiko Hikari."

"And you, my darling, are Lady Yuki Hikari," Lord Hikari kissed Yuki's forehead, and fondled the baby's cheek.

'_Lady Yuki! Arg, I will see to it that see dies a slow, painful death. Along with… Michiko,' _Mushrambo found himself thinking these thoughts, knowing it was wrong. _'I can't think like this… I cannot let the Dark King take over my body again…' _He struggled with himself and his murderous thoughts. The Dark King that was buried deep within him wanting to come out and kill anything that deified his will.

The room around him seemed to vanish, and he was once again in the void with King Kimyras.

"I think you have been tortured enough, Mushrambo, or should I say: 'grandson.'"Kimyras laughed at Mushrambo, then called Kechie and Keith to him. They appeared seconds later, with an evil smirk residing on both of their reptile faces.

"Let's bring him back to his wedding day shall we? Then we shall kill him there along with his bride," Kimyras motioned for the reptiles to hold on to Mushrambo as they crossed the void back to the present time.

**-Finally back at the Wedding - **

Everyone was back in their seat… waiting around for something to happen and for things to be figured out.

Darren was fine now, just a little bump on his head from being knocked out by Kimyras, "So what do we do now? We have no idea where Mushrambo might be…"

"I'm not sure what we should do…" Yakumo tried to sound okay, but everyone could tell she wanted to cry.

They all sat there for a while, trying to figure out what they should do. They weren't exactly sure if they should stay there, do something about Kimyras, or send everyone home. And the main question was weather Mushrambo was alive or dead.

Out of nowhere there was a bright light, and everyone heard the voice of Kimyras. Most everyone in the sanctuary ran out, but the group close to Mushrambo stood up, and prepared themselves for what might turn out to be a fight.

The bright light faded, and there stood King Kimyras, Kechie and Keith. (Both of them holding a side of the tied up Mushrambo)

"Mushrambo! You're alive!" Yakumo cried, and tried to run up to him. Sago caught her forearm and held her back.

"Well, now that we have an audience," Kimyras disappeared and just as fast- re-appeared next to Yakumo and Sago. He grabbed Yakumo, and in a split second, was gone again to re-appear where he first disappeared from; right next to Mushrambo and the brothers. He covered Yakumo's mouth with his clawed hands, and showed her to Mushrambo saying, "Take a last look at your love of your life. The next time you see her will be in the next world!"

Tears streamed down Yakumo's face and down her neck to the hem of her wedding gown. Mushrambo's eyes looked from her to Kimyras, giving him the meanest death glare he had ever given; including from when he was on his human hunt.

'_That bastard… I will show him who was meant to be the next Lord Hikari!' _Mushrambo went limp for no more than five mere seconds. He straightened, and broke all of his restraints. Once his hands were free of the ropes, he simultaneously punched both Keith and Kechie in their guts, stunning them into a deep sleep. "You have made a mistake in messing with me, King Kimyras." Mushrambo said in his deep, daring voice of the Dark King. The one that was so different than the caring and sensual voice of Yakumo's fiancé. It was cold and dry… asking for blood to spill onto his sword.

"You really think you can win now?" King Kimyras amused himself as he unsheathed his sword.

Mushrambo didn't answer the question, but instead pulled out the sword his father had given him long ago. He grabbed Yakumo from the grasps of Kimyras, and forced her backwards and into the safety of the small group of friends they had come to know so well.

"Now, you will be finished," Mushrambo rushed at the King of Phantom Beasts again, but was surprised, not stunned, to find that Kimyras disappeared into thin air.

"You really think you can kill one that has the power of a phantom?" Kimyras taunted, his voice coming from the air above Mushrambo, but his body was nowhere to be found.

"Mushrambo! Up towards your right!" Suki yelled, "He is starting to make his attack!"

Mushrambo rushed towards the spot as Mushra whispered to Suki, "How did you know that? We still can't see him!"

"Phantoms can see other phantoms. No matter if they want to be intangible or not," Suki whispered back.

"You might want to go help Mushrambo…" Sago whispered to Suki who was directly behind them.

"Yeah, I will, I hope I don't die…" Suki's forehead formed the classic sweat-drop, but she managed to go around Sago and toward where Mushrambo was battling the empty air.

"Suki?" the Dark King asked, wondering why the girl would put herself in direct danger.

"Uh, I'm here to help you. I can see King Kimyras with my phantom powers, so I thought you might like some help since Kimyras isn't where you think he is. He moved right after I told you where he was."

"Well, WHERE IS HE NOW?"

"Right over Keith."

"Thank you…" Mushrambo started at the spot, and Kimyras reappeared right were Suki said he was, but now he had a glowing blue ball in his hands.

Mushrambo could hear Mushra, Sago, and Kutal transform into their hyper states, and in his peripheral vision, he could see Keith and Kechie stir and get up from their stunned spots on the floor. But all he wanted to see was Kimyras. He was going to kill King Kimyras.

Hyper Mushra, Sago, and Kutal were now fighting with the reptile brothers, and Suki's family rushed the remaining bystanders out of the sanctuary. Kimyras released the blue ball he was holding, and Mushrambo acted.

He gathered his Dark Energy from his body as he dodged Kimyras's attack, getting a glowing black ball of energy in his right hand. Mushrambo launched it, and thankfully hit Kimyras right in the core of his body; making him fly meters back and into the wall behind him. The force of the Phantom Beast King's body made the wall around him collapse in a heap of wood and cement. The Dark King rushed to the hole in the wall, putting his sword in front of him, ready to take a swipe at the enterran.

There was nothing there but the planks of wood and cement. Suki jogged over next to Mushrambo, her eyes distant.

"King Kimyras has completely disappeared…" Suki said in a voice that sent chills down the Dark King's spine.

"Keith and Kechie are both gone!" Hyper Mushra yelled to Suki and Mushrambo.

"They just… disappeared…" Suki sent another chill down Mushrambo's spine.

Mushrambo walked slowly away from the hole in the wall, and over to where he had put Yakumo, she didn't move an inch.

"Mushrambo?" Yakumo gazed at his eyes.

Mushrambo's cold voice of the Dark King was gone, and he had turned to normal once again. "Yakumo, let's finally be wed."

They actually finished the wedding this time. And they had no interruptions at the reception either. And they didn't get disturbed on their wedding night.

**A/n: ok, if you were hoping for um, the wedding night lemon… well, I can't even say 'love-making' with out laughing hysterically… so you're not getting a lemon here. **

**And no, this isn't the last chapter. There is more to come. This might just be the half-way mark. **

**And translations:**

Yuki (You-key)-Snow

Hikari (Hic-are-e)-Light

Sakura (Saa-ku-raa)- Cherry Blossom

Michiko (Meeee-chie-co)- Child of Beauty

Suki (Sue-key)- Beloved

Shinzo- (does it need to be explained?)- Heart .

Darren- (Dare-en)- Great, Rocky Hill (not Japanese…. Gaelic)

Keith- (Keey-thh)- Wind (not Japanese either… Welsh)

I've been looking for translations of Mushrambo, Yakumo, Mushra, Sago, and Kutal. ((Others in the story as well) Except for the ones I made up) But I haven't found anything. (If you know the translations- I'd LOVE you if you dropped a line in a review about it!)

Reviews…

Warrior of Supremacy: Yay! I'm not just retarded! Hehehe. Glad my e-mail's fixed?

Kari Mezmaru: well, yes, Sakura's being made a servant... everything you asked will pretty much come clear in the next half of the story. (so I won't give it away) And, I liked how you described Yuki… hmmmm… and I got it… and no, Sakura is pretty much having a divorce… and Yuki will be the only wife… Oh, I was wondering what your name meant…. Because I do know that 'maru' means 'perfect'. (From Sesshomaru- 'perfect destruction') And I was wondering about 'Mez' and 'Kari'…

Suki: I didn't keep my promise… at least you helped kick ass in this chapter… I PROMISE MORE SUKI/MUSHRA IS COMING! Hehe…

Evil Plushie Queen: sorry it took so long. That time and this time… and Ritsu… not quite to the level of Ritsu-ness… but close.


	14. 夢

A/n: Yes, I know it has been forever! Sorry. I hope this slightly longer chapter makes up for it!!! And if you haven't figured this out, this is an AU story.

Just so you know, I don't think I misspelled Yakumo's dad's name… so yeah…

**Chapter 14**

夢

"**Dreams"

* * *

**

'_What is this place?' _

"Yakumo?! Are you in here?"

'_Who's voice is that?'_

"Ah, Yakumo, there you are sweetie," said a strange girl in the doorway.

'_Who is this? When I fell asleep I was with Mushrambo…' _Yakumo thought.

"Today's the day, huh?" The girl smiled sadly and walked over to the small bed.

"What day is it sister?"

'_I didn't say that! Wait… sister?'_

"Today is the day you will go to sleep for a very long time…"

"Why do I have to go sissy?"

"So we can some hope for the future," the girl picked Yakumo up from the bed and dressed Yakumo in white pants and a light blue-green shirt.

'_Somehow, I remember this girl… from long ago… she looks just like me, but older…'_

"Yakumo, when we go outside, you must be very quiet, okay? Don't say anything and please don't complain. I don't want any enterrans to find us, okay?"

"Yes sissy."

"Okay then, let's get going."

'_I remember this house… I think I grew up in this house… we moved here after mother died…'_

The girl picked up Yakumo and wrapped a black cloak around them, then walked out of the house that Yakumo would never see again.

They moved swiftly, and whenever they saw an enterran, they would dart behind a building, or what was left of one, and hide until the coast was clear.

It seemed like it took forever to get to the dome where Dr. Tatsuro worked. When they did arrive, Yakumo's sister typed a code into the heavy metal door to deactivate the booby traps. They walked down the massive hall until they saw the awaiting Dr. Diago Tatsuro.

"Hello Ayame."

"Hello dad."

"I was starting to worry about you two, is Yakumo okay?"

"She's fine daddy, see for yourself." Ayame pulled off the cloak and handed Yakumo to her father.

'_Dad… I haven't seen you in 500 years…' _Yakumo started to cry in her mind.

"Hello daughter. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good. Well, Ayame, the robots and I aren't quite done. You and Yakumo should go into the infirmary and say your goodbyes. Also ask your brother to inject Yakumo with the medicines she needs as she is sleeping."

"Yes, dad. Come get us when you are done."

Ayame took back her sister and started towards the infirmary on the second floor of the lab.

"Hi Ayame, I'm guessing you have Yakumo?" A tall boy was standing over a bed with an old man in it, looking as if he was very worried and tired.

"Yes, Ichiro, I'm not quite stupid enough to forget my little sister. Um… how is Grandfather Ryo?" Ayame asked as she lowered Yakumo to the ground.

'_Grandfather Ryo? I barley remember him… I can just slightly remember Ichiro, my own brother…'_

"Not good. I'm guessing that he will pass on before the enterrans completely take over the West."

"Grandpapa?" asked the 3-year-old Yakumo.

"Grandpapa cannot speak right now Yakumo…" Ichiro kneeled down to Yakumo's height and looked right into her eyes. "You can hug him if you want to."

Yakumo's eyes looked right into her brother's bright blue ones, and nodded.

Ichiro picked up his little sister and placed her on the infirmary cot, so she could hug her grandfather for what would be the very last time.

"Ichiro, dad says you need to give her the medicine… I'm a bit worried as to what they are…"

"Don't worry about it. It's just a bunch of vitamins to ensure that Yakumo will grow up normally in cyber-sleep."

"What is cyber-sleep?" asked Yakumo.

Ichiro took Yakumo off her grandfather's cot and placed her on the second cot, "It's what you'll be doing. Remember dad explaining this to you awhile ago?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Yakumo, I need to give you a shot, okay?" Ichiro told his little sister.

"But they hurt!" whined Yakumo.

"I know they do, but I need to because it'll help you grow big and strong!"

"Well… okay."

Ichiro took out the needle and syringe and motioned for Ayame to hold Yakumo's hand. "Okay Yakumo, here it goes…. 3…2…1-"

"OUCH! Owie, owie, owie, owie!!!!" Yakumo whimpered.

"There, all done. And now you get a Band-Aid!" Ichiro smiled at the little girl.

"Yay! Can I have a princess one?"

"Of course."

'_Right now that seems like one of my most precious memories…'_

"Ayame?"

"Yes?"

"Take Yakumo into the sleeping room and spend time with her," Ichiro commanded firmly.

"And do what? Just because you're two years older than me, doesn't mean you can boss me around."

"Go sing to her, right now you're pretty much her mom, and this medicine is making her body grow up, then it will make her body completely stop growing. Right now she needs to be a small child, for she will never be again. And I can command you, you little 15-year-old, because those are dad's orders after injecting the medicine."

"Fine. Yakumo, come with me."

"Okay sissy!" the small child jumped down from the cot and followed her sister out the door and down the hall.

"Come here kiddo," Ayame sat down and patted her lap.

"Ayame?"

"Yes?"

"Will I ever see you again?"

"What?"

"Will I ever see you after I go into cyber-sleep?"

"I-I… I don't know sweetie."

Yakumo snuggled into her sister's arms and relaxed.

"Yakumo?"

"What is it sissy?"

"Will you remember me?"

"Of course I will, silly!"

Ayame sighed and hugged Yakumo closer to her chest.

'_Oh my gosh! I barley remember her!!! How can I be such a bad sister?!' _Yakumo cried as she re-lived her memory.

"Ayame, can you sing me mom's lullaby?"

"You know I'm not the singer mom was…"

"I know, but I miss her so much, and what Ichiro said…" Yakumo started to sniffle a bit.

"Fine, I'll sing you mommy's lullaby…"

"I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,

But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big"

Yakumo had finally fallen asleep in her sister's arms, dreaming peacefully. Sometime later, her father walked into the doorway.

"Ayame?" called Dr. Tatsuro from the doorway.

"What is it dad?"

"It's time."

Ayame sighed, but gently shook her sister from her peaceful slumber, "Yakumo? Time to wake up, you need to go with daddy now…"

"Ayame? I wanna stay here with you…"

"You can't honey. You have to save us."

"Yakumo, come here…" Dr. Tatsuro called.

"Go on Yakumo," urged Ayame.

"Are you gonna come too?" Yakumo asked with her big blue eyes shinning with tears.

"I can't sweetie. I have to stay here."

"Will you come say goodbye?"

"No, I can't be in the room when you're put to sleep."

"Okay…"

Ayame bent down and hugged her sister tightly saying, "I love you, and always remember that."

"Okay sissy."

Ayame kissed her sister's cheek, then let her go to her father, and then started crying softly.

* * *

"Yakumo!"

"Mph…"

"YAKUMO!"

"What is it?"

"Were you having a nightmare?"

"Not-not really…."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mushrambo, I'm fine…what time is it?"

"About an hour before dawn."

She sighed and wiped away the tears in her eyes and rolled over on the bed mat to face Mushrambo.

"Are you sure you're okay? You were crying in your sleep…"

"Yeah, I'm fine; it was j-just a dream."

"What kind of dream was that?" Mushrambo asked.

"It was about the last time I saw my family…"

Mushrambo sighed and looked at his wife of one week, "You can tell me if it bothers you."

She sighed, "I don't know. It is one of my most precious memories… yet I can barley remember my own family…"

"It's okay, Yakumo. You haven't seen them in over 500 years."

"I know, but I told my sister that I would always remember her, but I didn't recognize her when I first saw her…"

"You have a sister? You never told me this…"

"Oh, I guess I haven't told you…"

"Can you share? I'd like to know this unknown part of you…" he sat up and sat Indian-style as if he was a small child.

"Well, you know my father… Dr. Diago Tatsuro…"

Mushrambo sighed at his dreadful memory of the Dark King.

"And I have an older sister, Ayame, an older brother, Ichiro, and a Grandfather, Grandpa Ryo."

"Hm… do you have a mother?"

"Well, I did. But she died when I was about two. So Ayame was pretty much my mother, until I was put into cyber-sleep when I was three."

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking…"

"No, it's okay. We're husband and wife now, so you can ask me anything you want," Yakumo put on her sunny smile and sat up to hug Mushrambo.

"Can I ask you something Mushrambo?"

"Yes, anything."

"Why did you ask Suki to come with us on our journey?"

"Well, I know Mushra likes her…"

"Everyone knows that."

"And I thought she could be useful if Kimyras shows up again."

"Oh… can I ask you something else too?"

"Yes," Mushrambo slightly rolled his eyes.

Yakumo slightly hesitated to ask, "Where did you and Kimyras go when he kidnapped you?"

"…we went into my past…"

"Oh."

"You really want to know what happened, don't you?"

"Yes…" Yakumo sweat dropped.

"Well, it was when I ran away from my home."

"Why'd you run away?"

"I'm getting to that; just ask questions at the end!" Mushrambo laughed.

"I ran away because my father got King Kimyras' daughter, Yuki, pregnant. My father was going to make my mother and me slaves and erase all of our honor and titles. My mother was devastated and I was extremely angry. I fought Yuki and made her go into labor early. Kimyras made me stay to watch what happened after I ran away, and Yuki had a girl, Michiko. Father accepted the child… and I do not know what happened to my mother."

"Oh, Mushrambo! That's so horrible!"

"I'm fine, but we need to get some more rest so we are ready for tomorrow."

"Okay…"

* * *

"_Hello Mushrambo…"_ a haunting voice teasingly greeted Mushrambo into his dream.

"Who are you?" Mushrambo asked as he opened his eyes wearily.

"_I would have thought you'd remember my voice… after all, we did spend quite a bit of time together…"_

"Kimyras?"

"_You're brighter than I thought!" _Kimyras mocked him, _"And to you, I am KING Kimyras."_

"I have no respect for you; I shall not call you by your 'title'."

"_Then I will just have to show you your place… hm… I think I'll show you what happened to your mother after you ran away…"_

Mushrambo was thrown into the familiar void to see his father and Yuki where he last saw them, in the birthing room.

"Michiko is finally asleep…" Yuki looked down at the purple-haired baby in her arms.

"Lady Yuki, if you wish it, you may take a rest as I put the baby in her crib," said a nursemaid.

'_I remember that nursemaid! She was mother's assistant, and my nanny…' _Mushrambo remembered from distant memories.

"I think a nice walk with my husband would be nice…" she smiled up at Hikari.

"Yes Milady," the nursemaid bowed deeply.

"You may call me Yuki if you wish, since you will be my assistant from now onward," Yuki addressed the nursemaid. "I wish to know your first name, if you would allow me to use it."

"Certainly Mi- I mean, Yuki. My name is Naoko."

"Naoko, thank you for your services," Hikari said to the nurse.

"It is my pleasure, Milord." Naoko bowed again, and then gently took Michiko from her mother's arms to place her in her crib.

"Let's go to the garden…" Yuki commended of Hikari more than requested.

"Yes, lets."

Mushrambo went flying through the halls and doors into his old room, where he last saw his beloved mother.

The form of what he recognized as his mother was sprawled across his purple and black futon. All he could really see was her long red-brown hair… but it appeared to be shaking; like his mother was… crying.

'_Mom… dad did this to you… WAIT- He IS NOT my father! He is a traitor!' _Mushrambo thought as he watched his mother cry, not able to understand the incoherent words that mumbled out of her mouth.

"Who's there?" Sakura's tear filled eyes looked up at the door.

"It is Kin!"

"Kin… oh," Sakura sighed in despair. Kin was the head of the nursemaids, nannies, and servants.

"I'm sorry Mila-… Sakura. Lord Hikari has ordered me to bring you to our quarters and make you a… servant. I'm sorry, Sakura."

"I knew this was coming once I knew Yuki was pregnant…"

"Yes, sad, is it not? But as I still respect you, more than I will ever respect Yuki, I decided to take you as my assistant. I promise you, Sakura, I will protect you."

"But now, you are my superior, Kin."

"Don't say that. In my heart, you are still Lady Sakura," Kin sadly said.

"Kin…?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Do you know where Mushrambo went? I haven't seen him for awhile…"

"Sakura… did you not hear?"

"Not hear what?"

"Mushrambo attacked 'Lady' Yuki and made her go into an early labor. No one has seen him since, King Kimyras says he fled the palace," Kin told Sakura with a grave face.

"Mushrambo?! No! What if Kimyras is lying? What if he killed my baby?!" Sakura sobbed and hugged Kin tightly. "My only baby… gone."

"Don't say that… one day… one day he might return…" Kin tried to sooth her friend.

* * *

"Mushrambo? Are you okay? You were sweating in your sleep…" Mushra asked his friend as he finished eating his breakfast.

"I have an announcement to make."

Everyone looked at their leader, putting down their breakfast plates, and Yakumo asked, "What is the announcement?"

"We our going to the Hikari palace to rescue my mother."

* * *

A/n: So you met the family: Ichiro (first son), Ayame (iris), and Grandfather Ryo (excellent). I meant to bring these characters in a LONG time ago… like in the 8th chapter or something… I guess it just didn't feel right. I was in a 'dream' mood… so I wrote dreams… so yeah…

Other characters I was meaning to bring in awhile ago were Naoko (obedient child) and Kin (golden).

If you haven't noticed, almost always my character's name has something to do with their role, character, personality, ect.

And the 'lullaby' is by Rascal Flatts, and is called My Wish.


	15. 王位への権利

Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, and Happy Kwanza. (didn't want to offend anybody…) And Happy New Year!

This chapter is short, but hey, I'm not dead, right? Plus, it is one of the biggest points in my story….

Just a side-note, my beta, Samm, is getting an account on here… finally. (This took many months of pestering) It will most likely be: Waterescape….

Disclaimer: If I owned Shinzo, the third and fourth season would be airing. So obviously, I do not own Shinzo. I do own the plot and my characters….

* * *

**Chapter 15**

王位への権利 

'The Right To The Throne' 

"So what you're saying, is that your mom is a servant in your dad's house, she thinks your dead, and you haven't seen them since you were twelve? That's why we're in Yuu city?" Mushra asked for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day, tiring out all his companions, even Suki.

"Yes, THAT'S WHY. Will you stop asking?" Mushrambo said through gritted teeth.

"Well, now that I have that down, that means that this city is your home, right?" Mushra asked.

"Well, yeah. I was born and raised here until my dad... well… you know." Mushrambo referred to the other day when he finally had the strength to tell his companions about his past.

They had been traveling long days to get to Yuu city after Mushrambo startlingly awoke from King Kimyras's 'Haunting of the Past.' Now that they were finally here, the group was a little scared as to what might happen in the palace. They were walking into a restaurant to get a small lunch when a girl with long dark brown hair called out to Mushrambo and ran up to him.

She looked a bit like Sakura, but had chocolate eyes that had a beautiful natural shine to them. She wore a royal outfit, but instead of the usual woman's clothing, she wore silk blue pants and a kimono-type light blue shirt. And to top it off, she had a sword much like Mushrambo's.

"Is that you? Is it really you?" she ran right up to Mushrambo and the group and looked right into his eyes, as if she had the most hope for the right answer.

"Who are you?" Mushrambo asked the girl looked just a few years younger than himself, and VERY familiar.

"Well, I'll tell you if you're really who I think you are…. What's your name?"

"Mushrambo."

"IT IS YOU!!!"

"You said you'd tell me who you are…"

"KARI!!!! Remember? You best friend and cousin?!"

"…"

"COME ON!!!! I'm your dad's brother's daughter!"

"Kari…" a sudden wave of realization hit the samurai. "Kari!"

She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, only letting go after she was sure it was not a dream. "We all thought you were dead… but then, I saw YOU! Well, I thought you were your dad at first, but then I saw Sakura's eyes in you…"

"Wait, everyone thought I was dead?!"

"Well, Kimyras said that a guard killed you after the princess was born… they said you attacked the lady…"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to get me in the palace to set some things straight…"

Kari smirked at Mushrambo's sly attitude, "And you must promise me that you will take your place as crowned prince! Princess Michiko will be a horrible Lady…"

"Of course I'll be taking back my kingdom; only after I see my mother…"

She frowned then, saying in a solemn voice, "You do know what happened to Auntie Sakura… right? She was made into a servant…"

"I had the general idea…" he sighed.

"Oh, I feel so rude! Who are your friends?" Kari asked as she finally noticed the others standing around her cousin.

"Whoops. Uh well, this is Yakumo, my wife…" Mushrambo pulled Yakumo by the hip to his side, "and these are my traveling companions and friends, Kutal, Mushra, Suki, Sago, Binka, Rei, Sen, and Estee."

"You're married?!" Kari squealed.

"Yes… just recently actually…" Mushrambo smiled down at his wife.

"Wow! It's been so long… I feel like the last time I saw you was in a different life…" Kari laughed. "You have to tell me about everything I missed soon, okay?"

"As long as you promise to tell me what's been going on…"

"Well, I'll tell you that I'm engaged…" Kari held up the shinning ring on her ring finger.

"To who?" Mushrambo asked.

"You might remember him… he was the high general in the Water Enterran Army."

"Hideki?"

"Yeah… that's him…" Kari smiled dreamily.

"Mushrambo? Can you ask Kari to join us or something? We're starving…" Sago whined.

"Yeah… we're going to starve!!!" Mushra joined in.

"Fine…" Mushrambo sighed, "Kari, would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Of course! But I insist, my treat."

"You don't have to do that…" Yakumo tried.

"Well, is this your first time to Yuu City, Yakumo?"

"Yes…"

"Then I would be rude of me to not treat you to the wonderful food of the City of Yuu," Kari won the battle of the check.

"There must be something I can do in return; I haven't even known you for more than ten minutes!" Yakumo insisted.

"You can take care of Mushy here… make sure he doesn't chop too many heads off when we're in the castle…." Kari laughed.

"Mushy?" Mushra and Sago laughed together.

"What's Mushy?" Mushra managed to say between his laughs.

Mushrambo sighed and closed his eyes to try to keep himself from beating the hell out of the two enterrans. "It's my nickname from when I lived here…"

Kutal banged both Sago and Mushra on the heads to shut them up, "We can sit at our table now…"

"Food!" Mushra dramatically cried.

Both Suki and Binka stood in the background shaking their heads, trying not to laugh at their boyfriends.

The party sat down on the floor next to the traditional Japanese table. Soon after, they were served food and drinks. They were all talking of ordinary things that they always discussed, like what their next destination should be, what supplies they needed, or what they thought they were going to do once they found Shinzo. Kari sat pretty silently, just listening to the stories of Yakumo, who was in fact, the last known human on Enterra, how they conquered so many generals, the story of the alternate universe and how they defeated Lanancuras, and the story of Mushrambo and Yakumo's wedding. Kari found it a bit weird, but she understood enough, and realized that Mushrambo didn't know what exactly happened after he ran away… so she decided to tell him.

Everyone but Kari, Mushrambo and Yakumo went to go look around town. She pulled them both aside and told them that she needed to talk to them in private. They walked a bit away from the restaurant when Mushrambo finally asked her why she needed to talk to them.

"Well, the reason is… well it's about your mom and dad…" she talked in a lower voice so the surrounding people couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"What happened?" Mushrambo asked.

"Well, after you left, you know that Sakura became a servant. But, a miracle happened! A bit late, but it was strange too. You remember that your mom couldn't have anymore children, right?"

"Yes, I remember…"

"She was pregnant with your sister. Your full-blooded sister! She had a baby a few months later…"

"How is that possible?!" Mushrambo started to panic.

"No one knows. Even the city's best doctor couldn't figure it out," Kari turned them on to a slightly deserted road, so there would be no chance of someone overhearing their conversation. "She was so happy, but we couldn't tell Lord Hikari, because we feared that he might kill her. Only certain servants, maids, and I know about Sakura's baby."

"So what you're saying… is that Mushrambo has a little sister?" Yakumo asked.

"Yes."

"That gives me every right to the Hikari throne…"

"Those are my thoughts exactly," Kari smirked.

* * *

Yuu means superior or gentle in Japanese. 

Hideki means honor and pleasure in Japanese.

**Kari Mezmaru**: You thought that I forgot about putting you in my story didn't you? WELL I DIDN'T!!!! Ha, whatever, I wanted to surprise you! Ps. I used your profile description for this story's description. So if it's wrong… well… that how you described yourself!!!


	16. 天恵

A/n: It seems I have made a major mistake. (Luckily Waterescape caught it while reading my old plot notes) in chapter four I wrote down the ages of everyone for you…. **Well, I put Mushrambo as 20… and he's supposed to be 24**. Whoops. FORGIVE ME!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

天恵 

'Blessing'

* * *

"Kimyras?"

"Yes, Lord Hikari?"

"I feel a new and powerful presence in Yuu City."

"An ally, maybe?"

"It isn't an ally."

"An enemy then?"

"I'm not sure… this presence does feel familiar, and close to my own."

"Are you sure that you are not mistaking this new presence for a new birth?"

"It is much too powerful to be a child."

"…"

"Send my spies to find the new comer."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"So, should we tell the others about us… well- invading- the palace?" Yakumo asked Mushrambo and Kari.

"We should tell them, but the less people that go, the easier it will be to go in unnoticed," Kari replied.

"Smart, but just where is everyone?" Mushrambo wondered aloud.

"Well, I would assume Kutal is getting us supplies somewhere. Kari?"

"Yes?"

"Where's the best place to find cheap, but nice- food around here? I think Kutal would be there," Yakumo asked her cousin-in-law.

"A block away from the restaurant we were at, there's a small market."

"Let's go there then."

"Okay, follow me," Kari led the way as she passed by a hidden figure.

* * *

"We have been informed that the presence you detected is heading toward the market."

"Send in the spy that found the presence, Kimyras."

"Yes, Lord Hikari."

The phantom king stepped out of the room, and went out into the hallway to find the spy. Soon after, huge wood double doors let light into the dim room, and a slender hooded figure stepped into the room.

"You are?"

"I am Ishiguro, Akira, the fifth ranking spy in the kingdom, Lord." The figured stopped before Hikari's throne and bowed as low as he could get.

"Akira, may I call you that?"

"Of course, Milord."

"Akira, tell me exactly what you saw."

"I saw your niece, first. But she was not the presence you sensed. I saw a woman's back, she held very little power, and I suspect that she may not be an average enterran. But the man standing beside her was the presence. He had such tremendous power, sir."

"Who was this man?"

"That is what confuses me, sir. I mistook the man for you when I first saw him. But he didn't have quite as much power as you."

"He looked like me?"

"Yes, sir."

Hikari was silent for a moment before he went on, "Did you hear what they were saying?"

"Something about finding someone at the market place, finding supplies is what is sounded like. I'm sorry, Milord, I was too far away to hear everything. But I have a hunch that they are travelers."

"I see."

"I think they are going to the market place near the entrance of the town."

"…"

"If you wish, I shall go to the market place and see what they are up to…"

"Do that."

* * *

"Kutal?!" Yakumo shouted into the crowd, "Kutal?!"

"I'm right here!" came Kutal's voice from behind a vegetable cart.

"Oh, well, we have some things to talk about and we need to find the others," Yakumo told the overgrown cat. "Where are Rei, Sen, and Estee?"

"They went with Sago and Binka. Apparently, shopping isn't what they'd call 'fun'."

"Can you help us find them?" Yakumo asked as she pulled out her money and paid for the vegetables Kutal had picked out.

"Yes, I think I heard Sago say they were going to go explore a little ways down the road."

"Which road?" Mushrambo asked.

"The one right over… there," Kutal pointed past the market and towards a fountain.

"Why did they go that way? Down that way, there's only a bunch of homes and fountains," Kari asked.

"Sago is a water enterran. He probably wanted to play with the kittens by splashing them," Kutal explained as he took his groceries and put them into the turtle mobile, which was waiting not too far away.

So they all started to head down the street, looking for the others.

* * *

"Send Kimyras back in," Hikari ordered a maid.

No more than a moment later, the doors opened up to reveal Kimyras. The phantom walked across the room to kneel before the old samurai.

"Anymore news about the… interesting situation, Kimyras?" Hikari inquired.

"Not yet, Milord," Kimyras replied and stood to his full height, still wielding to Hikari.

Hikari went silent with thought.

"May I ask why you take such interest in this new presence, Milord?" Kimyras asked.

"I take an interest in this matter because it may threaten my stance, and it is very similar to one I have felt before."

"One you have felt before?"

"Yes."

"Who's?"

"My son's."

All of the maids and servants in the room stopped what they were doing and turned wide-eyed towards their lord, stunned. His son?! They all thought his son was dead!

"B-b-but that's im-im-p-posible… Milord," Kimyras tried to convince the samurai.

"I know it should be. You said that a guard killed him and burned him to a crisp when the princess was born," Hikari sighed.

"He w-w-was, Milord."

"May I ask you an important question, Kimyras?"

"Of course, Milord."

"Why are you stuttering?"

"…"

"Kimyras?"

"It must be my old age, Milord," Kimyras was on the verge of sweating.

"I see. Well, I think you should get some rest then, Kimyras. I wouldn't want to exhaust you."

"That isn't necessary, Milord."

"Let me handle this matter myself. I have great interest in it, and I want to see it unfold. Go back to your kingdom and get some rest."

"Yes, Milord," Kimyras kneeled in defeat.

"Oh, and Kimyras?" Hikari called as Kimyras was almost out the door.

"Yes?"

"Take Kechie and Keith with you, they have no use to me."

"Yes, Milord."

* * *

"Sago! Stop splashing me! That's no fair!" Binka squealed as she was splashed with water for what seemed like the hundredth time since they found the fountain in the center of town.

"What's not fair? This?" Sago teased her by splashing her with even more water.

"Is this fair?" Mushrambo coolly grabbed the back of Sago's collar and swept him off the ground.

"No that isn't fair," Sago sighed in defeat.

"Thanks Mushrambo!" The kittens, who were also drenched, thanked Mushrambo.

"Can you put me down now?" Sago pleaded.

"Once you dry Binka and the kittens," Mushrambo smirked.

"Fine," Sago extended his right hand and sucked the water off of Binka, then Rei, then Sen, and finally Estee.

Mushrambo dropped the enterran onto his feet and said, "We have to find Mushra and Suki."

"Why do we need to find them?" the freshly-dried Binka asked.

"We'll tell you once we find Mushra and Suki so we only have to explain it once," Kari said.

"Do you know where they went?" asked Yakumo.

"When we all split up I saw them head past here toward that other street," Sago said and pointed to a small street east of the group.

So Kutal put the kittens in the turtle mobile with Binka, and they all started down the street towards what looked like the end of the city.

"Why is the edge so close to the middle of the city, Kari? It isn't that short on the way in," Yakumo asked.

"This is just the edge of the beach. See, the city goes much further into the water," Kari explained.

"How can the city go further into the water?" Binka asked.

"All you can see is the water, but under the water there are homes, shops, and restaurants. The majority of the city is actually underwater," Kari pointed to the ocean.

"I thought I'd never have to see it again," Sago stepped right up to the water and breathed in the salty smell.

"See what again?" Binka asked.

"My hometown," Sago said.

"But I thought Franken used to be your king, not Hikari," Kutal wondered aloud.

"He is."

"Then is that your hometown?" the kitten asked.

"My mother," Mushrambo said bluntly.

"Your mother- what?" Yakumo asked.

"That's what my mother wouldn't tell me. She married my father to conjoin the cities. They never loved each other, she told me that a long time ago. I never realized that she was a water enterran, or that this was the combined land she was talking about," Mushrambo realized.

"_Well, my daddy, and your father's daddy decided when we were both very young, that we would combine our lands by making me and your father get married. So, when I became of age, we were married. And in the laws of these lands, the lord of the lands must have one heir within one year of the time he's married."_

"Franken was my grandfather the entire time," Mushrambo sighed. "He's the cause of all this!"

Yakumo touched his arm to calm him down, "Mushrambo, he didn't know this would happen. All we need to worry about is the future, not the past."

"So let's go find Mushra and Suki," Sago said as he started to walk down the beach with Binka by his side.

After about five minutes of walking, they saw two silhouettes sitting on the edge of the water, letting the waves splash lightly over their feet. It was a picture-perfect moment. But it had to be ruined.

"Sorry to bust in, you two, but we've got some important news and business to attend to," Mushrambo stepped up to Suki and Mushra.

Mushra gave a glare to the older male that said: _'This better be pretty damn important to ruin my perfect moment.' _

"What is it?" Suki asked as she got up and wiped the sand off of her pants and shirt.

So Mushrambo and Kari went into the story about Mushrambo's mom and dad and how he has a sister, and that he could legally take the throne.

"So about my sister…" Mushrambo wondered, "can you tell me about her? I mean, since I've never met her or even know her name…"

Kari sighed, she forgot the details, of course, "Her name is Megumi, Sakura named her for what she is, a blessing. Megumi is 12 years old, and everyone that has met her agrees on this: she will be the most beautiful enterran ever when she blossoms."

"Megumi," Mushrambo said the name, testing the feel of it in his mouth. "That is a much better name than Michiko."

"Right, the princess brat," Kari scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Is she really that horrible?" Sago asked.

"Yes. She is a spitting image of her mother, inside and out," Kari said with anger in her voice.

"Megumi… is she a dark or water?" Mushrambo asked.

"Dark or water? What does that mean?" Yakumo asked.

"Dark is the power an enterran can summon. They're usually samurai enterran, like Mushrambo. Water is another power that an enterran can summon. They're usually enterrans like Sago. But Megumi is very special, for she can summon both dark and water," Kari said in a low voice, for fear of eavesdropping.

"That's next to impossible!" Mushrambo said in a yell-whisper.

"I know," Kari brought the speaking level down again, "but now, we need to focus on who will be going into the castle."

"I've decided," Mushrambo declared. "Kari, my room is still empty, right?"

"Yes, but its growing cobwebs. Everyone thought you were dead, and no one had the heart to clear it…" Kari sighed.

"So Yakumo, Binka, Kutal, and the kittens will wait there while the rest of us take care of business," Mushrambo said.

"Why am I staying behind?" Kutal asked in an offended voice.

"I need someone to protect Yakumo, Binka, and the kittens, just in case. And I know that you're smart enough to keep everyone safe," Mushrambo said.

"Of course! You have the right enterran to do it!" Kutal exclaimed.

"Then it's settled. Once the sun goes down, we'll enter the castle through my room," Mushrambo said and started walking back toward the center of town.

* * *

"Milord, we have received more news from our spy about the presence you find an interest in," a servant said while deeply bowing to Hikari.

"Send him in," the samurai simply said.

The doors opened and Akira walked up to the throne and bowed.

"Have you learned anything?" Hikari asked the spy.

"A much as I could, Milord," Akira sounded cool and collected but was trembling slightly from fear of the older man. "But may I say that I think that they are up to something. They keep speaking in abnormally low voices as if they have something to hide. The original three has found their companions."

"How many are there accompanying the presence now?" Hikari asked.

"Including the presence and your niece, there are eleven of them."

"Have you figured out who the other woman is, Akira?"

"Not her identity, sir, but I am positive that she is human and that she is the presence's wife or fiancé."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How have you come to this conclusion?"

"They both wear matching wedding rings and they act very intimate with one another."

"I see," Hikari paused, "I want you to keep an eye on them. Make sure that they are not left unwatched from now on."

"Yes, Milord."

* * *

It was later that night, when the air was chilly and the moon had been rising for some time. The group stealthily walked to the side of the palace, and were now going one-by-one on Mushra's hover board up to Mushrambo's old, abandoned room on the third floor.

Once they were all safely on the balcony, Mushrambo opened the unused doors very slowly so he wouldn't make a sound with the rusty hinges of the door. He walked in and the memories of his childhood flooded into his mind.

He saw his mother chasing him into the bathroom, he saw his father teaching him to hold a sword, and he saw himself jumping on the bed while the maids tried desperately to catch him. Then, he saw his mother crying on the bed as he tried to comfort her, the night he ran away.

He shook his head and walked further into the room, his feet barley making a sound. He stopped dead-center of the room, and looked at the dusty floor. He saw a few sets of footprints. They looked to be all the same size. The same person had been walking through the door and to the cot. That was the only path. He looked all around him, nothing had changed. The cot was the same, black and purple. The grand mirror to the left of him was the same, just dusty. On his right was the wardrobe, which seemed smaller now that he was grown. By the wardrobe was the door to his old bathroom. He looked down at his feet and leaned down to wipe some dust away. It was the same old marble. White and smooth.

"Mushrambo?"

He turned around to face his comrades, who were standing crowded by the back wall, which was all-windows, going all the way up to the ceiling.

"Kari? Do you know why those footprints are in the dust? Or who they belong to?"

Kari sighed and said sadly, "When your mom hear that you were dead, she was devastated. She wouldn't eat or get up. She wanted to die. But when the signs of pregnancy started showing, she started visiting your room, telling your room everything like you were sitting in front of her." Kari looked right into Mushrambo's blue eyes, "She's kept on coming here, like it was your shrine."

"All the more reason to find her and set things straight," Mushrambo turned around and started walking towards the door leading to the inner palace. "Kutal, Yakumo, Binka, Kittens," he grabbed the door handle and turned just his head to face them, "You stay here, stand by that door by the wardrobe. If you hear anyone walking this way, even if you think it's us, go through the door and hide in the bath." Mushrambo slowly poked his head out the doorway and told Suki, Mushra, Sago and Kari to come with him out the door.

* * *

Hikari was sitting on his throne contemplating his current situation when his throne room's door opened and Akira walked into the room and gave him a rushed bow.

"What is it?"

"We can not find the presence or any of his companions," Akira said.

"I thought so."

"Excuse me, Milord; I do not understand what you said."

"His presence is in the castle."

Akira's eyes got big and said, "What do you wish us to do, Milord."

"Nothing," a small smirk crossed the enterran's face and he chuckled deeply to himself.

* * *

Mushrambo, Sago, and Mushra waited outside a small door while they waited for Kari to make sure that no one was in the servant's quarters.

The door opened and Kari ushered them quickly inside and locked the door behind them. They followed Kari down a narrow hallway that was dimly lit, and Kari told Mushra and Sago to stay outside and make sure no one entered unless they were with her. So Mushrambo and Kari and entered a cramped room with two small cots on the side and a sad-looking table with just two chairs around it. Kari told him to sit on the chair, and wait while she got Sakura.

Mushrambo looked at the ground and played nervously with his hands until the door opened.

Kari fully opened the door and let a figure into the room, then shut the door once again.

The figure's face was masked with a dull, sheer looking cloth, and was clothed in a maid's kimono.

"Sakura, take off your facecloth, you have nothing to worry about with him," Kari said gently.

She unwrapped the cloth, and reveled her face. She hadn't lost her beauty, she had just aged a few years. Her eyes still sparkled that magnificent blue, and her hair didn't have a flaw, it was still flowing a beautiful brown.

"Do you know me?" Mushrambo asked her.

The woman looked confused and saddened and replied, "You look like my lord, yet you look much kinder."

Mushrambo was silent for a moment, then stood up and gently grasped her shoulders and said, "My name is Mushrambo."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears and said, "You are my son, aren't you?"

He held back his tears, but was only able to nod his head.

"Mushrambo!" Sakura let her tears fall freely and she hugged him tightly as if she would never let go. "I thought you wear dead," she managed through her sobs, muffled slightly by Mushrambo's shirt. "They said that a guard killed you."

"I know," Mushrambo let only a few tears out, for he had to stay strong. They stayed like that for endless moments, until they were interrupted by Sago.

"Kari, there's a girl out here who says this is her apartment," Sago said through a small crack he made in the door.

Sakura slipped out from her son's arms and headed for the door saying, "It's probably Megumi!" She opened the door fully to revel a beautiful young girl.

Once she stepped into the brighter light of the apartment, Mushrambo could see the girl's every detail. She had long, shiny brown hair with just the slightest tint of purple in it. He could see her left eye, which was an endless pit a ocean blue, and her right eye was hidden by a side-part. She stood just below his shoulder, about an inch or so shorter than his wife. Even with the servant's kimono, Mushrambo could tell that she was small and fit. She was just as Kari said: 'When she blossoms she will be the most beautiful enterran.'

"Megumi, I have something to tell you," Sakura said to the young girl.

She was staring at Mushrambo strangely, and looked as if she wanted to say something, but was holding it back. She changed her mind and asked, "Are you the lord? Because you look like him… yet you aren't."

"Megumi!" Sakura scolded her daughter, "That is a rude thing to say…"

"It's okay. Kari said the same thing when she saw me," Mushrambo placed him hand lightly on his mother's shoulder.

"Megumi… you know that you have a brother, right?" Sakura asked her daughter.

"Yes, but you told me he was dead."

"I thought that until this man showed up. Megumi, you see… Hikari and Kimyras deceived everyone. Mushrambo was never killed. For you see, this is your brother," Sakura motioned gracefully at the samurai.

Megumi was silent for a couple of moments, the looked right into Mushrambo's eyes.. and leaped into his arms.

Mushrambo was shocked, but he recovered and put his arms around her and completely embraced her. They stayed like that for awhile until she asked, "Why did you come back?"

"To set things straight."

"I've never met you, yet I feel as if we are one in the same."

"I feel the same way."

They hugged for awhile longer until she pulled away and hugged her mom and sat down at the table. "So when you said: 'Set some things straight.' I really doubt you meant just meeting us," she looked at her brother again, "So what are you going to do? I assume that you mean to be sneaky, and that's why you came at night."

Mushrambo looked at his mother and said, "I see she has our wit." He slightly laughed.

Megumi giggled a bit and replied, "I mean, if you weren't being sneaky you just wouldda came during the day, and not have to guards outside the door!"

"That's true," Mushrambo let out the end of his laughs and explained, "I'm here to take my kingdom back and set you two free."

Megumi smiled, and Sakura had tears brimming in her eyes.

"But I'll need both of your help," Mushrambo warned, "I need mother to get Franken and review the agreement he made with Hikari's dad. And Megumi… I need you to claim yourself as princess under me as crowned Prince, or once I overthrow Hikari, Lord."

"How would I do that?" Megumi asked.

"You have both the dark and water element, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then all I need you to do is show yourself and maybe hold off Yuki or Michiko."

"Okay!" Megumi exclaimed. "I would kill to get the chance to hurt Michiko."

"Megumi…" her mother sighed, yet she felt the same way. "But, Mushrambo, how did you find out about Michiko?"

"Kimyras. He found me and my wife and threw me into old memories… and that's what motivated me to come back."

"Wife?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Oh, yeah, you don't know. Well, I'll tell you the story later and you can meet Yakumo after this ordeal. But we're running out of time."

Sakura nodded and left the subject be.

"So mom, you go to grandpa and get him to come back to testify. Megumi, you're coming with us to the throne room."

* * *

Akira means intelligence… kind of a pun on spies….and Ishiguro means black stone, which is just random. Megumi means "blessing" in Japanese, which is true, because Megumi is a blessing.

A/n: I was SO tempted to stop when Mushrambo said: "Then it's settled. Once the sun goes down, we'll enter the castle through my room." But that was a cliffy and I felt like writing more…. So feel lucky! (Haha)

Anyways, sorry this took awhile. I was in the hospital. (Damn) No worries though. (As of yet) I just had severe anemia. (And something else… but they're still running tests on it) So yeah, I hope I made up for it by making this chapter long. It's 14 pages long in word….


	17. 戦いの計画、部1

A/n: Took a looooooooooong time. Sorry. Busy with other stories and I've gotten worse health-wise. So, yeah… This is short, but hey, at _least_ I updated.

**Important mistake I didn't catch**: Suki is with Yakumo, the kittens, and Kutal in Mushrambo's old room!!!!!!

Chapter 17

戦いの計画、部1

"Fight Plan, Part One"

* * *

"My lord," Akira kneeled before Hikari. "You called for me?" 

"Find out if my brother knows what Kari's doing at the moment, and report back immediately," Hikari ordered his spy.

"Of course, my lord," Akira bowed once before exiting the huge double doors to do as he was ordered.

After the doors closed behind Akira, Hikari waited a few moments in silence before saying to his servants, "Find General Katsu. Bring him to me immediately."

A servant quickly obeyed and made haste to the doors to find the general.

* * *

Outside the palace, Sakura stood at the beachside, preparing to transform into her native form, her hyper-water enterran form. 

She took deep breaths, thinking about her mission ahead. About her son…

She took one final breath with her land-walking lungs and dove deep into the depths of the water before her.

After a few seconds of the pleasure of transforming, Sakura found herself as she was born to be: a mermaid-type enterran.

Her neck bore gills, and in place of her legs, there was a beautiful blue fish tail. A thin silk-type material covered her chest and she hurried to the undersea palace she once called home.

* * *

"You called for me, Lord Hikari?" General Katsu asked, his black-haired head bowing low. 

"I did, General," Hikari motioned for him to stand straight and come closer.

The general walked closer, his heavy boots making a slight 'thump' on the white-marble floor.

"General, I have a mission for you," Hikari said more quietly, so that the maids and servants could not hear him.

General Katsu took the hint, and spoke quietly to his lord, "Whatever you wish me to do, I will do with great honor, my lord."

Hikari sat up, leaning forward so he'd be even harder to hear, "Go to the third floor, and take prisoner anyone that is neither an honored guest nor worker here."

"If you don't mind me asking, my lord, but why just the third floor?" the general asked.

"Because I sense unwelcome people there, and I wish to speak with them," Hikari leaned back into his throne, ending the conversation.

"Of course, my lord," General Katsu left, taking a servant with him to wake up a couple of guards to go with him on his 'mission.'

* * *

"My Lord, your…daughter wishes to speak with you, alone," a mermaid-servant informed Franken. 

"My daughter…?" Franken was angry for a moment but told the servant to bring her in and usher the others in the room out.

A couple minutes later, Franken was alone in his throne room when the same servant brought his daughter in.

"Thank you. You are dismissed," Franken waved the servant out.

"Daddy…" Sakura swam to her father and embraced him where he sat.

"Does Hikari know where you are? He'll have my head if he knows you are here!" Franken tried his best to yell- but couldn't.

"I know, I know dad," she let go and swam back a few feet. "But you won't have to pay any heed to Hikari if all goes well tonight."

Franken was silent for a moment, and then went on, "You're not trying to have him killed, are you?"

"No, no. But I… we, need your help."

"We? Who's 'we'?"

"Me and… your grandson."

"Grandson?"

"Mushrambo."

Franken's eyes went huge, "But he's dead!"

"That's what Kimyras and Hikari told us… but…"

"But what? How can my grandson be alive?"

"I'm not sure… I'm sure we will know at a later date. But he has come back to take his place as king! Take the crown away from Kimyras' brood!"

Franken thought, but didn't take long to decide that this was his best shot out of serving Hikari. "How can I help?"

"We need you to testify the contract made between you and Hikari's father! About the laws behind my marriage! About the heir laws! Maybe even to help us fight."

"I'll do it."

Sakura smiled, and embraced her father once more, "Let's go then."

* * *

"Have you brought them?" Hikari asked as General Katsu walked in and bowed before his throne. 

"Yes, but I must say, they did not come without a fight…" Katsu wiped his brow with his forearm.

"Any damages?"

"A broken mirror and two guards were carded," the general pulled two enterran's cards from his pocket, showing them to his lord.

"Send them to the infirmary," Hikari motioned for a servant to attend to the fallen enterran's cards. "So… where are my… 'guests'?"

General Katsu quickly went to the doors, and then came back with many guards holding their prisoners in place.

Hikari called for his spy, Akira, and waited quietly- the only sounds in the room coming from the prisoners' gagged mouths.

"You called, my lord?" Akira said minutes later, bowing before Hikari.

"Identify these prisoners from today: what they did today and what you think their relation to the 'presence' is."

Akira stood straight and walked directly to the bound Kutal, who had transformed back into his normal form from his hyper-form. It took three hefty guards to hold him, but Akira could still recognize him, being the spy that he was.

"This one… he was one of the first the 'presence' found. He was the one shopping in the market earlier today. I assume he travels with the mysterious 'presence'," Akira inspected the kittens next, who only needed one guard to hold all three. "These little ones were with this one," he pointed to Binka, being held by another guard. "They were with a water-enterran, who is not here…"

He walked to Suki next, who was held down by two guards, "This one was with another enterran- I do not see him here either. They were on the beach; they were the last to be found by the 'presence'."

He finally came to Yakumo, who only needed one guard to hold her in place. "This one… this one was the closest to the 'presence'." He took up her left hand and showed Hikari the wedding band on her ring finger, "I think they are VERY close. I also do not think she is an enterran. I think she might be…"

Hikari sighed with annoyance, "She might be… what, Akira?"

"A… human."

* * *

"There they are…" Sakura whispered to her father, both of them in their land-walking forms. 

"Mother…" Mushrambo hugged his mother close, taking in what he had missed for all those years without her.

"Mushrambo, this is your grandfather, King Franken," Sakura whispered to her son, motioning to the tall man behind her.

Mushrambo and Franken took each other in, wondering what would be appropriate to do.

"Just hug…" Sakura whispered, understanding why it was an awkward silence.

Franken and Mushrambo hugged, a little awkwardly, but it was still a hug.

"My grandson…" Franken let a hard smile pass his lips before letting the slightly shorter purple-haired man go. Franken then took in the others in the group, but stopped dead when he saw Sago. "Sago? Is that you?"

Sago rubbed the back of his blue-haired head uneasily, "Yeah, it's me, King Franken."

"Do you two know each other personally?" Mushra cut in.

"Yeah… uh, you see…" Sago tried his best to explain, "My dad was his best general."

"He was alright. He still is in fact, even though he doesn't work much anymore. He pretty much stopped being the general that he was after you ran off, Sago."

"I can explain that-" Sago started, but was cut off by Mushrambo.

"Another time, please. We just need to worry about getting into the throne room from here."

"Where exactly is… here?" Mushra asked.

"Behind the throne room; this is a passage only servants can use. It leads to the kitchen… but since it's so late at night, all the kitchen servants are off duty," Megumi explained.

"So what are we waiting for?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we were waiting for you, but now that you're both here…" Mushrambo smirked, "It's time to take what's rightfully mine."

* * *

A/n: Katsu means 'victory'. 


	18. 戦いの計画は、2 つを部品、終わる

戦いの計画は、2 つを部品、終わる

'Fight Plan, Part 2 And Epilogue'

* * *

Recap:

He finally came to Yakumo, who only needed one guard to hold her in place. "This one… this one was the closest to the 'presence'." He took up her left hand and showed Hikari the wedding band on her ring finger, "I think they are VERY close. I also do not think she is an enterran. I think she might be…"

Hikari sighed with annoyance, "She might be… what, Akira?"

"A… human."

* * *

"A human… interesting," Hikari stood up from his throne and walked to Yakumo, motioning for the guard to lax his grip on the woman. "From what Akira has told me, girl, you are very close to the person I seek," he grabbed her chin to make her look him in the eye, "What was the name of the man you were with?" 

Yakumo stayed silent, trying to word her answer the right way.

The door behind the throne opened quietly, unnoticed by all but Yakumo in the throne room. Mushrambo, and all those with him, filed in stealthily as to not be seen by the other servants and guards.

"Tell me, girl!" Hikari yelled at Yakumo.

She still stayed silent, watching her companions from the corners of her eyes.

Megumi came behind Michiko, and quickly covered her mouth so she would not scream; Sakura soon came after Megumi, and covered the mouth of her most-hated enemy, Yuki.

"Answer me or I shall kill you, right here- right now!" Hikari drew his sword from his side.

Mushrambo and Franken quickly carded all the guards standing in the doorways.

"Fine then, your death wish is granted, girl!" Hikari swung his sword at Yakumo, who was saved at the very last possible moment by her husband.

Hikari stood in shock, his sword midair, and staring at a face he never thought would come.

"Hello, father," Mushrambo darkly said to his sire.

Yuki had fought her mouth away from Sakura's hand and screamed, "It's a trap, darling. A trap!"

Hikari ignored his second wife and looked Mushrambo straight in the face, "Greetings, my son. I did not expect a visit from one I presumed was dead."

Mushrambo carded the guard holding Yakumo and gently urged her to stand with Sago and Mushra, who had already taken out the guards holding the kittens and Binka, and were now trying to free Kutal and Suki.

"I heard Kimyras told you and the entire kingdom I was dead," Mushrambo turned to face Hikari, his stance saying he was ready to fight.

"He did, didn't he? That fool… too bad he isn't here now so I can punish him for this treachery," Hikari raised his sword, ready to fight.

"Lord Hikari?" Franken called.

Hikari turned slightly, ready for an attack from either of the two men.

"It seems that my agreement with your father has been soiled. I am here to cleanse it of your wrongs," Franken said to the younger lord.

"My wrongs? What wrongs have I committed?" Hikari laughed, "Your daughter was unable to give me another heir, which was needed for the throne and part of my father's and your agreement."

"That is not true," Mushrambo stated, bringing his father's attention back to him.

"How is it not?" Hikari asked, slightly confused but holding his ground.

"My poor Sakura was pregnant when you demoted her to a lowly maid- she was pregnant with your heir, the rightful heir as stated within the agreement," Franken continued.

"Pregnant?" Hikari lost his demeanor for a split-second, but kept his stance. "If she was pregnant, then where is this alleged heir?"

"Right over there," Mushrambo lowered his sword and pointed at his sister, who was still holding Michiko in a death grip.

Sakura knocked Michiko unconscious with her left foot, and nudged Megumi to walk over to her brother.

She took the hint and stood by Mushrambo, slightly scared of what her father would think.

"I have all rights to the Dark Throne of Samurai," Mushrambo stated, bringing his sister close, ready to defend her.

Hikari took a scrupulous look at the girl, taking in every aspect of her.

Yuki once again escaped Saukura's hands and cried out, "My lord, you must not believe these liars! They are just after your throne!"

Hikari stared aimlessly, hypnotized, "I do not believe these liars… they are just after my throne…" He chanted to the air.

Suki was now free of her guards and called out to Mushrambo, "He's hypnotized! Mushrambo, Yuki is controlling him with a Phantom's Song!"

Mushrambo looked behind him to Yuki, and indeed- she seemed to be making some sort of special attack.

"She's right, Mushrambo. It's a Phantom Beast's specialty! We must snap him out of it!" Franken warned his grandson.

Sakura quickly dropped Yuki out of her hold, backing away out of fear.

Mushrambo quickly rushed over to Yuki, who was chanting things into Hikari's mind. She tried hopelessly to escape being carded, but was no match for Mushrambo's quick flick of the sword. In a blink of an eye, Yuki's card was fluttering towards the ground and Hikari snapped awake, looking at his surroundings like he had no clue as to where he was.

"And it's over…" Franken sighed, slightly grinning at the thought.

* * *

After things had settled down, the kingdom of the Water Throne of Sea-dwellers and the Dark Throne of Samurai were at peace. Mushrambo took his place rightfully as Crowned Prince, with Megumi right by his side as princess. 

Hikari didn't remember anything between the first time Yuki hypnotized him, not long before she became his mistress, and when Mushrambo had carded the Phantom woman.

He had lost many years of his memory, but he said it was okay as long as he had his queen, Sakura, and his two children by his side, not including Michiko.

Speaking of which, Michiko had mysteriously disappeared with Kimyras after the Phantom King had come back and found that his daughter had been carded and Hikari was back to himself.

Mushrambo considered going after him to make him pay, but Yakumo convinced him that they were no threat now. Mushrambo still wanted to go after the missing two, that is, until Yakumo told him that she was pregnant with the first enterran-human on Enterra.

All was back to normal on Enterra.

After all the fuss, Franken came to a realization that he needed an heir. He had no children but Sakura, his wife had died years ago (with no hope of rehabilitation of her card), and both his grandchildren were ineligible because of the old agreement.

So after many months of thinking, King Franken decided to name his best general's son as his heir, which happened to be Sago (who had gone back to his father and apologized for running off all those years ago). Sago and Binka were still going strong in their relationship, and it was plausible that the old plain Binka would be the next queen on the Water Throne of Sea-dwellers.

* * *

Even more years had passed and Yakumo was pregnant with Mushrambo's fourth child. The first child named Katsuro, now eight, who looked like a clone of his father and a personality much like both his parents- quiet but caring; and the second child was named Kichiro, now three, who had the looks of his mother but the quiet factor of his dad. Akio, now two, also looked like his father, but was mostly clueless- like his mom. 

Sago and Binka were married; not late after they had their own child, Sayuri- the new heir to Franken's throne at the age of one. Sayuri didn't inherit Binka's looks or blended, dull enterran powers, those she got from Sago, but she had all the personality quirks from her mother.

Mushra and Suki were asked by Rusphine to be ambassadors to the Phantom throne and Dark throne for her, so they lived in Rusphine's kingdom not too far away. They were also married with a newborn son almost one year old. They named him Hotaru- who had the looks and fire element of his father and smile of his mother.

Kutal and the kittens (not really kitten then, huh? Teenage cats, more like) bought their own house close to the beach and the palace, so they could freely visit their friends (Mushra and Suki would drop by often). They were happy, and Kutal served as a personal cook for Mushrambo's palace.

Not soon after, Yakumo gave birth to Mushrambo's last child, their only girl, named her Emiko for her gorgeous looks.

Yakumo was still searching for Shinzo, but in a less moving way. Instead of looking for the place, she made better use of her time. She used Hikari's private library to look for records of the humans. The enterrans couldn't read human markings, so if there were records, the enterrans wouldn't know about it.

Mushrambo also put his royal status and high rank in the enterran army to use. He made hunting any humans and exploiting them illegal. He also helped make it so the human culture could be preserved.

But what they didn't know is that Shinzo did exist… and the humans were awaiting Yakumo's return…

* * *

A/n: Yeah, I cut it short… sorry. Might put another chapter in, if anyone's interested…**But if no one cares, it ends here.** Thanks for sticking with me, much love to you- readers! 

Names: Katsuro- victorious son. Kichiro- lucky son. Akio- bright boy. Emiko- child blessed with beauty. Sayuri- small lily. Hotaru- firefly.


End file.
